traveling heroes
by shadow0888
Summary: i suck at summaries but ill try:A young boy becomes the surviving memeber of his family,demons hunt him down just to extract the power within,how can this get any better. one-sided LethexOC. rating up due to minor language
1. it begins

**Me: Alright guys this is my first story's first chapter so read up, get really into it and hope it don't stop short.**

**Croix: Okay why say that man that'll just make them not want to read.**

**Me: Gee im sorry im just a little psyched thats all no need to bite my head off over it.**

**Croix: you're a very strange guy you know that?**

**Me: I don't care my friends love me for that kind of crazyness. anyway read and review OH and NOFLAMES OR TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE STORY I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO. suggestions are fine.**

**Disclaimer: Shado0888 doesn't own fire emblem, the tales series, naruto, or any other game or anime not mentioned he only owns the characters Shadow,Croix,Keiya (sorry Alyssa Guidry have to for this), Dorsen, Romeria, and Chaos.**

**A Heroes Tale**

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

This is a story about a 13 year old with black hair, green eyes, a slightly tone yet scrawny bodied boy named Shadow. Shadow isn't an ordinary boy, on the contrary he's a prince though you wouldn't know it by looking at him but he likes to keep it that way. Shadow's dream is to become a great swordsman like his father; the only problem is that he's never met his father since he was born so he has no idea how powerful his father is. Shadow does his best to reach the same level of skill his father possesses even knowing the fact that he doesn't know his dad or himself for you see Shadow has a power hidden deep within his body, the type of power sought by many demons and villains alike. His mother, the queen, at times wishes her son would behave more like a prince than a warrior, but there's nothing she can do about it, after all her husbands blood flows through her son's veins.

We check in on Shadow at the training ground for knights where our young hero is practicing his swordsmanship with a wooden sword, shield, and a straw dummy as a target. During his training Shadow's mother shows up and says in a calm way "Shadow it's time to come home now." "But mom can't I stay out a little longer, I need to train so that I can be ready for anything." Shadow said a little discouraged. "Shadow listen to your mother and come home." Shadow's mother said annoyed. as Shadow put away his sword and shield, a local soldier approached Shadow's mother with great fear in his eyes. "Milady demons are approaching the outer walls of the kingdom!" the soldier exclaimed. "How many soldier?" the queen asked. "At least 250 demons are in the front lines ma'am." The soldier explained. "Very well, evacuate the villagers to a safe location until the demons leave." Shadow's mother ordered.

The soldier ran toward the village in order to carry out the queen's instructions but was cut down by a very large axe. It was too late the demons had already broken through the defensive line and began to feast on the flesh of the villagers. Shadow's mother, after running toward the castle turned to look at the village and was horrified. The village was burning and the demons were roaming about as if they owned the place. "Shadow I want you to return to the castle on your own do you hear me?" his mother asked. "But what about you mom aren't you coming with me?" Shadow asked. "I can't I must protect my people even if it costs me my life now go I will be right back." The queen said. As his mother ran toward the burning village Shadow continued on toward the castle. Shadow finally approached the castle drawbridge but didn't cross it because he was worried about his mother. "Mom I hope you're okay, I know you told me to return to the castle but I can't unless you're here with me." Shadow said to himself.

Meanwhile Shadow's mother was locked in combat with the one responsible for the attacking demons. Her opponent was a tall mysterious man with a large, glowing, white sword, and his face was covered by a cloak so she couldn't get a good look at him. "Your highness I do believe that you should've left for the castle, knowing your son he's probably on his way here now to come and get you." The man said evilly. "What do you want with my son?" The queen asked. "Oh I think you know what I want from your son, that power you kept hidden from him his whole life." The man said. As soon as Shadow arrived he saw the man kill his mother with a single stab to the chest. The man then summoned a demon to devour the queen's flesh. As Shadow watched the demon eat his mother's body rage began to take over, Shadow ran toward the demon with killing intentions but was soon stopped by the man who murdered his mother. "You should've listened to your mother boy, now you belong to me." The man said as he reached for Shadow. "No! Get away from me you murderer." Shadow said panicking. "I said get aaaaaaawaaaaaaaay!" Shadow shouted.

Just then a bright light began to surround Shadow making it impossible for the man to grab hold of him. "Argh! All forces retreat our objective is increasing in power." The man commanded his demon. While Shadow was being enveloped by the light the demons and the man left the village. As the light started to fade from his body Shadow fell to the ground unconscious. Five hours later he awoke in a still burning village, corpses of the villagers, soldiers, and demons are scattered all around the village. "groan what happened?" Shadow asked himself. As he looked around he slowly started to remember everything that happened that day, the attack on the village, the death of his mother, and the man who tried to kidnap him. Before Shadow could say anything he suddenly tripped over what looked like a stone. "Ouch! Who in there right mind leaves a large rock in the middle of the square like that?!" Shadow shouted to himself. Upon further inspection Shadow discovered that it wasn't a stone, but rather a large egg. "Okay, so it isn't a rock, but now the real question is who left it here, and why isn't it in a warm location?" Shadow asked himself. Just then a beam of light shot out from the egg and created a dimensional vortex that could lead to anyplace in any dimension.

As Shadow stared at the portal he didn't realize that he was walking toward the portal itself. Shadow woke up hours after stepping through the portal surrounded by soldiers in ebon armor. As he looked around Shadow noticed that one of the soldiers held the egg he had in his arms. "Hey give that back it's mine." Shadow demanded. Just then a large knight possessing two swords stepped toward Shadow and stared at him. "Why is this thing so important to you boy?" The knight asked Shadow. "Well it's my responsibility to watch over that egg until it hatches." Shadow said. This was the first time Shadow lied to anyone and it felt weird to him. The knight then ordered the soldier holding the egg to give it back to Shadow and before the troops left the knight told Shadow that should their paths ever cross again, they will kill him. Later that night Shadow pondered why the soldiers returned the egg when it would've benefited them more by taking the egg and killing Shadow in the process. As Shadow thought about these things he spotted a smoke coming from what Shadow would guess to be a fire or a chimney. Shadow quickly grabbed the egg and carried it toward the direction of the smoke using a worn down shirt to carry the egg.

Shadow had finally arrived at the location the smoke was coming from only to see a burning building surrounded by trees. "If I don't do something this entire forest will go up in flames but what can I do there's no water nearby." Shadow thought to himself. Just then Shadow heard a voice crying out from inside the building. "There's a person inside that flaming death trap I better help them first, hopefully I'm not too late." Shadow said running towards the burning building. From the moment Shadow stepped into the raging inferno he had a feeling that something wasn't quite right but still he continued. "huff huff man it's hot but I must continue if I don't that person will die in here." Shadow said to himself. As Shadow ran through the flames he began to call out to the trapped person but with no response whatsoever. "Hey! Where are you? Can you hear me, if so then shout." Shadow shouted out but still no response from the trapped person. "There's only one room left if the survivor isn't in here then I can only assume that he _or_ she is no longer in this world." Shadow thought to himself. Just then the voice he heard earlier called out "Help! Is anyone out there? Please help me!"

However before Shadow could get into the unchecked room the doorway was blocked by a big metal table. "Who put this table here and why?" Shadow asked himself. Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by the voice calling out again and by then he was rushing to get in by any means necessary. Finally after several minutes of struggling Shadow was able to move the metal table aside and began to check the room which was quite large. It didn't take long before Shadow found the one who was calling out to him as it turns it was a girl no older than he was and she had become unconscious from constantly calling for help and debris from the ceiling collapsed on her. As Shadow struggled to remove the debris and carry the girl to safety he felt an ominous presence lingering in the air. Shadow looked back for a brief moment only to see the fire growing in at an abnormal rate, his eyes widened at the site he caught as the flames in front of him began to take form. "What in the name of all that is good is going on?" Shadow asked himself now carrying the unconscious girl in his arms bridal style. He didn't give the situation a second thought as Shadow rushed towards the open doorway to get out of the building which was now collapsing from the charred wood. After running far away from the now completely collapsed building Shadow set the girl down underneath a nearby tree so that the sun didn't burn her skin. Shadow then turned to the destroyed building to see if that strange creature was still alive somehow; to his dismay it was as it started throwing the debris around it everywhere. 'I don't believe it, how is that thing still living, it was lacking air to stay alive unless there was a hole for it to continue to grow.' Shadow thought to himself however he didn't have time to think any further as the creature noticed his presence and immediately began to attack Shadow. "Ah! The heat from this thing is incredible I need some sort of weapon in order to combat it… something that isn't made of wood." Shadow said shifting his eyes from his wooden sword to the fiery monstrosity.

The golem (as we will call it from now on) ironically was losing power due to the distance between it and the debris that is now the building, but it was still too powerful for Shadow to take on. Add on to the fact that Shadow has the unconscious girl to worry about and the only weapon he has is a sword made of wood it really seems that Shadow may either die or the golem will die first, depending on if Shadow will take the time to distract the golem long enough for it to eventually shrink in size. "Ugh!" Shadow cried out as the golem had finally managed to break through Shadow's defense and land a fiery punch to his chest making a small scorch mark on Shadow's shirt. By now you're probably wondering "Hey what about the girl is she alright?" well to answer your question she finally woke up upon hearing Shadow's cry of pain but she couldn't do anything due to the pain coming from her body. "I have to do something if I don't that boy will die, but what can I do…ugh… my body…ugh… refuses to respond" she said to herself wincing at the pain flowing through her. Looking up at his fearsome opponent Shadow could do nothing as the golem drew ever closer getting ready to deliver the final blow. 'So this is the end isn't it? Mother, it won't be long until I join you in heaven.' Shadow thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the golem to finish him in one punch. But the blow never came for you see at the last minute when the golem was looming over Shadow, the girl had somehow called forth a bolt of lightening from the palm of her hand (which she had lifted while wincing from the pain in her shoulder) and destroyed the golem, of course this did come with a price as the girl had passed out from enduring too much pain. "Huh what just happened the golem's gone but who could've killed it?" Shadow thought as he opened his eyes and looked around.

Shadow continually looked around the area and noticed that the girl he had set near the tree actually had moved but only slightly. "Did she kill it? Hmm she must have woken up and noticed that I was losing my fight with the golem and tried to save me but the question is how?" he said getting up and limping towards the girl. He continued to ponder this while setting up camp. Shadow decided that instead of climbing trees just to break off a few branches that he should instead find a few twigs and leaves to serve as a temporary fire since he was in pain from the golem's assault on his body. After several minutes of gathering up what he needed (and falling down from imbalance) he had finally created a small fire just to make sure another golem wasn't created. Well who could blame him he did almost die from one earlier. Shadow decided to set the egg he had dropped on the ground before going in to save the girl next to the fire so as to keep it warm until it hatched, he was eager to find out what was inside but knew that hatching an egg requires time and patience and patience wasn't exactly his strong point. A few hours later (which would technically make the time probably around 8:16 P.M) the girl Shadow saved had woken up again and Shadow decided to have a talk with her to see if she was the one who saved his life that day. "Hey you fully awake? Heelloooooooo…ok good you're awake I have a question I would like for you to answer." Shadow said as the girl slowly opened her eyes.

As he could see the girl had blonde hair with blue eyes, a light blue shirt with matching skirt, and her skin was slightly pale from lack of sunlight but was smooth as silk (remember he carried the girl bridal style which means he was holding her shoulder and her legs in case you're wondering how he knew what her skin felt like). "Uuuuuuuuh where am I? And who are you? Are you the one who rescued me from that inferno I once called my house?" The girl began bombarding Shadow with questions. "Okay I'll answer those questions in order 1: you're under a tree near you're destroyed home, 2: my name is Shadow, and 3: yes I am the one who saved you, now then tell who you are and are you the one who saved me from that golem that attacked me earlier?" Shadow asked the girl calmly. "My name is Romeria and I think I did but I don't quite remember all I remember is raising my hand in front of me and then…nothing. Ugh! Ow ow ow my body it hurts." Romeria said holding herself with one eye closed. "try not to move your body was badly damaged when I found you I took most of my time removing the debris off of you and unfortunately I don't have any bandages with me so just try to stay still for a little while." Shadow explained while slowly setting Romeria back down on the ground. "Uh…okay, Shadow was it, why did your parents name you that; it's kind of weird if you ask me." Romeria stated while trying to hold back a small giggle. "Well to be honest I don't really know myself I did ask my mother once but I can't remember what she said. I think it was something about being named after a spirit or something." Shadow said scratching the side of his head with one finger. This only made Romeria giggle, the thought of being named after a spirit was pretty hard to believe after all.

"Hey Romeria where are your parents right now they must be pretty worried about you by now." Shadow said. This question only made Romeria look down as she explained that recently bandits had tried to force her father to make weapons for them and that when he refused they killed him in cold blood then set the house on fire and that her mother died when she was little. "I see I'm sorry to hear that, I can't say I'm sorry about your loss since my parents are gone too." Shadow said his voice filled with sorrow. "It's alright you didn't know and it's not your fault that you're parents are gone I'm sure they have no regrets in the afterlife." Romeria said trying to cheer Shadow up. "But it is my fault, if I wasn't born then my mother wouldn't have been murdered by demons and my village would still know peace." Shadow nearly shouted. Romeria was shocked at what she heard; his mother murdered, by demons no less. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you like that it's just that my mother's murderer is still out there somewhere and I won't rest until I see him dead." Shadow said. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll avenge her someday but for now let's just get some sleep, um… do you mind if I sleep next to you tonight that way we'll both feel a little better knowing someone is close by." Romeria said blushing. "Uhhh sure I don't mind I just hope someone doesn't walk by and see us this close or they may get the wrong impression." Shadow said blushing as well. Little did he know that Romeria was crushing on him.

**Me: Hope you guys like the intro cuz chapter 2 is coming soon and to the people asking where my other characters are don't worry they'll show up soon.**

**Croix: Yeah and to kaylahossier if you're reading this and would like to insert one of your OCs just PM Shado0888 and tell him.**

**Me: Thanks Croix but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to.**

**Croix: You never know my friend, you never know.**


	2. of might and magic

**Me: sorry about the long delay my computer got all screwy but now its back to normal.**

**Croix: this is what happens when you don't sccan for dangerous stuff.**

**Me: oh be quiet, anyway again im sorry and here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Shadow got up wicked early so as to search the debris from Romeria's home, he figured that if the most critical areas of the house were burned then it would be pointless to even try but he tried anyway, he needed to find some form of protection seeing as how the wooden sword he had was now a smoldering pile of ash from the golem that attacked yesterday. "There's got to be something in this pile of rubble I don't really want to try hand-to-hand combat on a heavily armored opponent." Shadow said to himself as he continually searched the debris. After about an hour or two of looking, Shadow finally stumbled upon an old weapons rack lying flat on the ground. Upon further inspection of the rack Shadow noticed that it held a single sword made of iron and in an ironic sense a yellow book with the symbol for lightening on the front cover. Remembering that Romeria may have saved his life with lightening he decided to give the book to her while keeping the sword. "Well no sense in staying here any longer I should wake her up so we can get moving." Shadow thought while walking over to the sleeping body of Romeria. Not even one minute after crouching down to start nudging her shoulder did Romeria wake up to find Shadow's face looming over her own.

Red with embarrassment Romeria jerked up scaring Shadow slightly. "Ahhhhh! Don't scare me like that you almost gave me a heart attack." Shadow said clenching his heart. "Well maybe you shouldn't be looming over me then maybe I wouldn't have scared you." Romeria stated while looking away from Shadow. Shadow got up from his crouching position and held out a hand to Romeria who then in turn held out her hand to meet his and got up still being a little sore from yesterday (you would be too if debris from your house landed on top of you). "Oh! Before I forget, here…I have no idea what this book is for but you should hold on to it just in case." Shadow said holding out the yellow book in front of Romeria. "Uh thanks, but what about you surely you don't expect me to protect you all the time right?" Romeria asked expecting Shadow to say yes. "Actually I found this sword right next to that book when I was searching this morning so you don't need to worry about me." Shadow responded holding the iron sword close to his waist.

The two children spent most of the morning gathering fruit from the nearby forest for breakfast so that they can travel to the nearest town, the only problem being they don't have a map so they don't know where the nearest town is. "Man it's just our luck that all the maps in your house are all burned. GRRRRR why does this always happen to people like you and me." Shadow shouted out angrily. Romeria remained silent since even she didn't know. Suddenly Romeria caught something out of the corner of her eye and out of reflex turned in the direction of whatever was out there. "What is it Romeria?" Shadow asked. "I don't know I thought I saw something out of the corner of my left eye." Romeria answered. Shadow looked over in the direction Romeria was facing but found nothing. "Are you sure you weren't imagining it or something?" "I really don't know anymore… wait there I know I saw something that time." Romeria said pointing to an area in the forest.

Telling Romeria to wait, Shadow slowly investigated the area in which Romeria pointed to. "Hmm it doesn't seem like anything came through here but then again something could've come through here and didn't leave any tracks." Shadow said to himself. As he was returning from the investigation a quick, dark figure ran past Shadow unnoticed, Shadow immediately turned around the moment he heard a noise but was unable to find the source of the noise. As he turned back to return to Romeria, Shadow came face to face with a girl (and I literally mean face to face on this it's like their lips are centimeters from touching face to face). "Huh? Who are you and why are you so close to my face?" Shadow asked the girl who mysteriously appeared before him. "I should be the one asking that question, anyway my name is Lyre and you are?" the girl now known as Lyre responded. "Heeeeey! Did you find anything yet?" Romeria called out. "Yeah I did but not in the way I expected." Shadow yelled. "So there's another out here well then I guess we should go to her. And could you do me a favor?" Lyre asked. "Sure what is it?" Shadow asked curiously. "Could you not yell when you're close to me it kind of hurt my ears." Lyre said putting a finger to her left cat ear. As the two returned to Romeria Shadow introduced Lyre. Lyre, upon further observation wore a red, and white shirt with black linings, light red fingerless gloves with black sleeves, a white skirt, long black socks, a bright red choker, and black shoes. Her body was as slim as Romeria's but her skin was slightly tanner, she had orange hair braided into a ponytail, dark purple eyes, orange cat ears and an orange tail to match. "Alright now if I may ask for your names then we can move on." Lyre stated. "Oh! Right my name is Shadow and this here is Romeria." Shadow said introducing themselves. "Shadow well that's a weird name." Lyre said tilting her head. "Please don't start with me on my name." Shadow said looking down at the ground in embarrassment. "Oh don't look like that you have to admit that it is strange for your parents to give you that name right?" Lyre pointed out. "Although that may be true still it doesn't change a thing about how I feel about the subject." Shadow said closing his eyes. "Anyway what are you two doing out here by yourselves it's dangerous don't you know." Lyre said concerningly. "Wha—what do you mean dangerous?" Romeria asked. "I mean that there are Daein soldiers lurking around looking for some princess or something…wait I hear something." Lyre said holding a hand to her ear. "What is it, those soldiers?" Shadow asked putting his right hand over his sword. "Maybe but I don't intend to find out let's go." Lyre said running away. "Hey! Wait for us!" Shadow said chasing Lyre with Romeria following.

As the trio ran the sounds Lyre heard before began to grow louder and was coming from all directions. Then they stopped wondering what they should do: continue to run, or stay and fight. Unfortunately the answer was clear they had to stay and fight as the Soldiers appeared and surrounded them spears, swords, and axes drawn. "Ugh! Dammit we're surrounded, so what do we do now there's no way we can take them all on can we?" Shadow asked preparing to defend himself. "You've never met a laguz before have you?" Lyre smirked. As soon as she said that Lyre transformed into a large cat surprising Shadow immensely. "Be careful men a sub-human is among them." The leader advised his troops. As the soldiers slowly advanced Lyre was preparing to attack, she waited for the right moment and then finally a spearman dropped his guard and Lyre lunged forward sinking her teeth into the soldiers neck and tearing out his throat.

Shadow was the next to strike slicing up any who got too close to him while Romeria gave support from behind with her magic. "Hey Shadow behind you!" Lyre shouted spotting a soldier preparing to kill Shadow. Romeria noticed this and used her magic to stop said soldier. Minutes later the trio settled down to heal any wounds they may have received. "Phew! That was a real trip; I've never felt so sore." Shadow said rubbing his left shoulder. "I guess this is your first time in a real battle then." Lyre said looking at Shadow. "Well not exactly I had to rescue Romeria from her home after it was burned down, apparently a golem was involved." Shadow explained. "Really so that's what happened I wonder if those soldiers we fought earlier were involved." Lyre wondered upon hearing the story. "Anyway where do we go from here?" Romeria asked. "Well I need to get back to my captain and report in and I can't very well leave you two alone so you're both coming with me." Lyre said. "Are you certain it's alright for you to do that I mean what if you get in trouble with your captain?" Shadow asked concerned for his new friend. "Of course, my captain actually likes beorc, in fact, just recently he went to see a group of them a couple of days ago so for now let's get some rest and then we'll leave okay." Lyre explained. "Okay as long as you're certain we'll follow after that I'm not sure." Shadow stated.

That night the trio went to sleep with Romeria sleeping in Shadow's arms again Lyre who transformed back to her cat form curled up into a ball and slept on top of both Romeria and Shadow. The next morning it was Lyre who woke up first and started preparing for the journey back to her home. "Hmm this should be enough for the three of us." she said to herself. "Are you certain about this?" a voice spoke out. Lyre turned around to see Shadow rising from his slumber with Romeria still asleep in his arms. "I didn't know you wake up at this time that's a shock." Lyre said beginning to stand on her feet while throwing Shadow a bag. "Okay so exactly where are we heading?" Shadow asked. "We're heading southwest to castle Gallia it'll take a while so you might want to wake her up." Lyre said pointing to romeria. "Hey Romeria wake up we need to go." Shadow said pushing Romeria's shoulder. After several attempts Shadow finally succeeded in waking up Romeria, she rose from the ground, received a bag from Lyre and the three left for castle Gallia.

**Me: okay so it's a shorter Chapter than the first but still at least the story continues right?**

**Croix: yeah but still you could put a little more in there**

**Me: i could but ill do that thursday... hopefully**

**Croix: What do you mean by that?**

**Me: i mean i need to go to college tomorrow oh well it ain't gonna last long.**


	3. foreSHADOWing

**Me: YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!**

**Croix: what's with you?**

**Me: Nyquil and red bull**

**Croix: Oh dear god no**

**Me: you say something**

**Croix: nothing**

**Me: anyway Chapter 3 ya'll**

**Chapter 3**

"Are we there yet?" Romeria asked bored out of her mind. "Not even close besides this is good exercise for you." Lyre said in a mocking tone. The trio had been walking for three hours and it became apparent that Romeria wasn't used to walking great distances. "Shadow how is it that you're used to this sort of thing?" Lyre asked curiously. "I've been training to be a swordsman since I was five years old. And the constant changes in the environment back home helped me get prepared for what conditions I may be faced with." Shadow responded calmly. Lyre and Romeria just stared at him for a few moments thinking 'Wow he's really dedicated to that dream of his.' "What is there something of my face?" Shadow asked. "Um…uh…no nothing." The two said in unison.

Shadow and Lyre decided to stop and take a break for Romeria's sake since she was the only one that was exhausted. Shadow opened up the bag that Lyre gave him and picked out a plump and juicy apple to eat in order to keep up his strength. "Say Shadow let me ask you something." Lyre said with a serious tone. "Sure what is it?" Shadow asked nodding. "Something's been bothering me ever since I met you two." Lyre started. "And that something is what exactly?" Shadow responded. "Well… why is it that you've never heard of a laguz before?" Lyre asked. "Oh! That's easy my homeland doesn't have any laguz and that's why I've never heard of you before and why I was shocked to see you transform." Shadow explained. "SAY WHAT!? NO LAGUZ!! Then what do you have for other races besides yourself?" Lyre was astonished at the answer she received from Shadow. "Well we have a race that lives in the mountains called the gorons and people who live in the waters called the zoras that's basically it." Shadow said ignoring the outburst Lyre gave. "Oh really? Well do they transform?" Lyre continued asking question all the while listening to Shadow's explanations.

At the end of it all Lyre and Romeria knew more about Shadow than they probably wanted. He even explained to Lyre how his home came under attacked by demons and how he thought he was weak for not being able to help. "Wow that's a pretty sobering story I kinda feel sorry but at the same time sympathetic, you see I lost my parents too but I still have my twin sister." Lyre said looking down and then back at Shadow. "Is she as nice to our race as you or the complete opposite?" Shadow asked. "The complete opposite she can't stand even being within three feet of a beorc." Lyre answered. "Man I wouldn't want to get near her then she might rip my throat out or something." Shadow said semi-sarcastically. "Wouldn't surprise me if she did after all she is a soldier of Gallia and she does also have a violent streak." Lyre pointed out. Shadow immediately put his hand to his necked and gulped at the thought of Lyre's sister tearing his throat out with her bare hands.

After a "somewhat" delightful conversation the three began to continue to travel towards Castle Gallia all the while making brief stops to rest. Finally after two days they had the castle in view. "So that's the castle in question?" Shadow asked "Yep and not a moment too soon look over there." Lyre said pointing to her right. As Shadow and Romeria turned to look in the direction Lyre pointed to the noticed a small band of men and women carrying weapons and supplies arrived at the front entrance. "Mercenaries…but why are they here?" Romeria asked. "I think they're the ones that my captain told me about." Lyre said. "Well anyway let's go see and who know maybe we can join them in whatever fight they're caught up in." Shadow said.

Several hours later Shadow, Lyre, and Romeria were waiting outside the throne room when a man with blue cat ears and tail wearing a light brown sleeveless shirt, an orange cloth around his waist light blue pants, green fingerless gloves, and green boots; the mans build was slightly larger than Lyre's but was still small compared to some of the other laguz they encountered in the castle. "CAPTAIN!! Mmmmmm it's great to see you again." Lyre said running to the man. "AAAHHHH! Lyre come on get off me seriously." The man said trying to get the clingy Lyre off of him. Shadow and Romeria were confused but thought for a moment on the situation. "Hey Lyre, could you please get off of him for a moment and introduce us to your captain." Shadow said trying to help the man get Lyre to stop hugging him. "Oh fine! Shadow, Romeria, this is my Captain. Captain, this is Shadow and Romeria." Lyre said Pointing to Shadow and Romeria. "Hello beorc children I'm Ranulf nice to meet you." Ranulf said fixing Lyre's introduction before she got back to hugging him. "LYRE! DAMMIT GIRL GET OFF OF RANULF NOW!!!!!" a loud voice boomed.

The four looked in the direction the voice came from to see a girl the exact same build as Lyre but she wore a light green shirt, a dark green skirt, and her cat ears and tail were a slightly darker orange. "Oh! Come on Lethe why do you have to ruin this moment?" Lyre asked her sister. "WHAT MOMENT?" Lethe asked in an angry tone. Shadow slowly started backing away when Lethe noticed and turned her head toward him. "And what's your problem?" She asked Shadow. "Uh…problem, what problem, I don't have a problem." Shadow said nervously. "It's bad enough we have a large group of beorc in Gallia but now two more show and one of them happens to be lying to me." Lethe said angrily. "Lethe just calm down I'm sure Lyre has a good reason for bringing these to here, am I right Lyre." Ranulf explained. "Yeah I do these two are the survivors of that fire in the forest, it turns out a creature called a golem did the deed." Lyre said. "You don't know that for all we know it could've been those two that really started it." Lethe accused Shadow and Romeria. Shadow felt uneasy all of a sudden and began to hold his head a bit. "Shadow are you okay you don't look so good." Romeria asked concerned about Shadow's health. "I'm alright I just need to sit down for a little bit." Shadow said groggily. As Romeria and Lyre took Shadow to lie down on a bed instead of sitting in a chair while Lethe and Ranulf followed.

"It's alright guys really I don't need to lie in bed just a chair is fine." Shadow protested. "Like hell you're sitting in a chair now take off your clothes so the doctor can examine you." Lyre said trying to get shadow to remove his shirt. "No! Dammit Lyre get off me I said no." Shadow panicked but Lyre wasn't taking no for an answer because soon she already had his shirt off and was now working on the chainmail he wore underneath. Romeria only blushed as Lyre Struggled to get the armor off the boy. "Kid just do not struggle, once Lyre has her sights on a goal she doesn't stop until it's complete." Ranulf said. "Like hell I'll stop struggling now please help me I'm begging you!" Shadow begged as Ranulf and Lethe only stood and laughed as Lyre continued to struggle with Shadow's armor. It was too late Lyre succeeded in removing the armor revealing a shirtless Shadow. Romeria was LITERALLY drooling over Shadow's body as it could be plainly seen that he worked out a lot. "ROMERIA CLOSE YOUR MOUTH THAT'S HOW FLIES GET IN!" Shadow shouted. Romeria completely ignored him as she was still drooling over Shadow's muscles. "And she's lost to us, thanks a lot Lyre." Shadow said glaring at the one responsible. "Hey how was I supposed to know that would happen?" Lyre asked.

Minutes later a priest walked into the room with medicine and needles, however the moment Shadow saw the needles he immediately began to freak out. "There is no way in hell I'm getting any shots do you hear me?" Shadow said trying to get out of bed only to have Lethe hold him down. "I'm not going to give you any shots unless it's called for." The priest said calmly. "Right and I'm the king of a powerful country." Shadow said sarcastically. "Hahahaha I like this kid when he panics it's funny and quit being a baby about a few needles it's not like it'll hurt or anything." Lethe laughed. Shadow continued to struggle only to have not only Lethe but also Ranulf and Lyre hold him down. "I thought you said it was going to be a simple examination Rhys?" a voice behind the priest said. "Well apparently I didn't realize just how stubborn the patient is." Rhys responded. Shadow then stopped to see a man with blue hair, a green bandana tied to his head, a red cape, brown shirt, steel arm guards, white pants and brown boots with leg guards standing in the doorway. "Ah Ike perfect timing could you give us a hand here this kid is surprisingly strong even for one so young." Ranulf said. "Nah this is pretty entertaining really." Ike mocked. "When I get loose you're all going to pay dearly for this!" Shadow threatened. "Go ahead and try little beorc I could tear you apart in seconds." Lethe said challenging the boy's threat. Shadow immediately froze and remembered the day his mother died and how some of the citizens were torn limb from limb and eaten. Romeria now stopping herself from drooling anymore noticed the fear in Shadow's eyes and calmly walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's with him first he starts panicking and now he's frozen like a statue." Ike asked. Nobody knew the answer until Romeria asked everyone to leave for a few moments. "Are you sure that's wise I mean what if he runs off?" Lyre asked. "It's alright that won't happen he's too paralyzed to try just let me talk to him okay." Romeria said.

Moments after closing the door behind her, Romeria looked at Shadow who finally realized that he was free of the laguz's grips. "So care to talk about **it** a little more it might make you feel better." Romeria said walking over to Shadow. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed her arms around Shadow while resting her head on his shoulders. It was the last thing Shadow expected her to do before they talked.

**Me: Awwwwww! so cute, it makes me want to go back out with my ex**

**Croix: you mean Katie**

**Me: Yeah you got a problem with that.**

**Croix: no just asking.**

**Me: oh well at least now the nyquil-red bull combos out of my system**

**Croix: at least you don't act like ling ling**

**Me: i know and f.y.i i talked to her recently she says she can't wait to see YOU again.**

**Croix: *gulp* i hope she doesn't drink that stuff again.**

**Me: ha ha, sucks to be you. REVIEW PLZ. oops how'd that get out.**


	4. The man in black

**Me: Again sorry about the late updates people but everythings all sorted out i got a new computer now and it works like it's brand FUCKING NEW!!!**

**Croix: dude watch your language.**

**Me: why?**

**Croix: never mind**

**Me: here's chapter 4 guys**

**Chapter 4**

"Romeria what are you doing in there it shouldn't take this long to have a little chat with Shadow." said Lyre who was banging on the door real hard. "Just shut up and let me talk to him alright!" Romeria shouted scaring the crap out of Lyre. "There's nothing to talk about Lethe just brought back a bad memory that's all." Shadow said as Romeria turned to face him. "Anyway I told you the first time I feel fine it was just a small headache that's all." He continued to say a Romeria. "And I say you don't feel fine at all so just let the doctor have a look at you then we'll see if you're healthy or if you need bed-rest got that?" Romeria asked glaring at him. "Fine, but if I get a shot it's on your head." Shadow stated. "It won't come to that trust me." Romeria said turning from a glare to a heartwarming smile.

"So what's going on in there is he going to cooperate or do we have to hold him down again?" Ranulf asked as Romeria walked out the door. "He'll cooperate as long as he doesn't get any shots." Romeria explained closing her eyes. "Good then this'll be easy on all of us although it was funny to watch him struggle." Ike said grinning an evil grin. "Heh! it wasn't for me and Ranulf you try holding that kid down for a little bit." Lethe said. "Can we please just get this over with I would like to have a word with Shadow alone when this is over." Lyre saide opening the door. "Why would you want to talk with him as far as I'm concerned he's just a stupid beorc who couldn't give a rat's ass about us." Lethe said angrily. "You just met him like an hour ago so you can't judge he's actually a very nice guy once you get to know him better." Lyre responded. "Yeah and then once we're all friends he'll stab us in the back face it sis he's just like all the others." Lethe shouted. "You know i can hear you out there right? Let's just get this over with I'm started to fall asleep here." Shadow's voice called out. it wqas painfully obvious to Romeria that Lethe and Lyre hardly ever got along but that didn't stop Romeria from interupting the argument. "Guys come on can't you two get along you're sisters and sisters shouldn't fight." she said. this caught Lethe and lyre by surprise, a single beorc girl was actually stopping them. This act only infuriated Lethe as she soon started to verbally attack Romeria. "Where do you get off saying stuff like that!" lethe shouted causing Romeria to flinch. Everyone turned around when they heard the door behind them open to find Shadow standing and putting on his shirt and chainmail (yes he still had them off boys and girls). "If you guys are going to continue this arguement then im just going to find a nice quiet spot to train so whenever you get done come find me." Shadow said lifting his sheathed sword and walking off. everyone who was at the door looked on as the boy off acting as if nothing happened. "Uh... what just happened?" Ranulf asked confused. "We just got snubbed that's what happened!" Lethe exclaimed. "That kid really is something else huh Rhys?" Ike asked turning to the priest. "Yeah... strange, he walked off as if nothing happened I wonder if he truly is alright." Rhys wondered.

After several minutes of arguing Ike, Lethe, Lyre, Rhys, and Romeria decided to finally get on with Shado's examination so it was decided that Romeria and Lyre were to be the ones to go and look for the patient in question. "Are you sure he's somewhere around here Lyre?" Romeria asked. "Yeah, I'll stake my life on it so keep your eyes peeled." Lyre answered. The two girls decided to split up in order to make the search end quicker. It didn't take long however before Romeria located Shadow at a nearby river where large rocks practically covered the riverbed. Shadow was standing on the largest of the rocks swinging his sword through the air at an invisible target. His chainmail lay on the ground a couple of feet away from the edge of the river while Shadow himself continued to swing his blade, his shirt covered in sweat. 'Is he really that determined to fight even at the cost of his own health' Romeria thought. Just then Lyre appeared behind Romeria and tapped her shoulder. "Eep! don't scare me like that please." Romeria sadi clenching her heart. "Sorry, anyway looks like you found him now we just need to get him to come back with us quietly." Lyre said. "I don't think that'll be a problem like I said he'll cooperate as long as he doesn't get a shot." Romeria said. "Well then let's go." Lyre said cheerfully. As the two emerged from the bushes Shadow sheathed his blade and jumped off the rock he was perched on (so to speak). "Are you five done arguing?" Shadow asked bluntly. "Yes and we're ready for you in the infrimary.' Lyre answered. Shadow nodded and proceeded to walk back with Romeria and Lyre when he nearly forgot about his chainmail. He told them to wait while he went to go fetch and as he did Lyre caught a faint scent that was unfamiliar. "Hang on guys something's coming." She warned her two friends. Shadow stopped and looked around to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary but saw nothing but trees and bushes. "Are you sure someone or something is coming Lyre?" Shadow asked. Lyre only nodded and the three continued to scan their environment only to find that nothing was there. Shadow suspected a surprise attack or an ambush but stayed alert just in case. 10 seconds later Lyre and Shadow turned to find that Romeria was being held hostage by a cloaked figure. "Surrender the boy and this one lives." the robed man said holding a knife to Romeria's neck. Lyre and Shadow didn't respond at first but noticed that Romeria was slowly and unnoticeably started to pull out her book.

"Damn i guess we have no choice I'll go but only if you release Romeria." Shadow said trying to make a compromise. "Do you really think I'm stupid or something if you don't come with me then the girl dies." the man said inching the knife closer to Romeria's neck. Unbeknownst to the man as well as the other three that two more people were already waiting for the right moment to strike. "So what do you think, can we take him, or do we wait a little longer?" the first person asked. "Not yet I'll let you know when in the meantime it wouldn't kill you to be a little patient." the second person instructed. As the two waited Shadow had already started walking toward the robed man in order to save Romeria's life. Just as Shadow was few feet away the man smirked under his cloak, brought his knife up and attempted to bring it down on Romeria's chest but was thwarted when the two people who waited sprung out from their hiding spots and attacked. "Who the hell are you?" the robed man asked. "The names Boyd and I'm one of the Greil Mercenaries." the first man said. "And I'm Soren now if you'll just leave this country and never show yourself again you won't have to die." the second man said. "Like hell I'll leave if I don't return with that boy my master will kill me." the robed man stated. "Fine do what you wish just so you know we did warn you." Soren said opening a green tome. after a few seconds a large gust of wind struck at the robed man while boyd readied an axe that was crafted out of steel. Romeria, who was freed during Soren's wind magic fully brought out her yellow tome and began using her thunder magic. Shadow stood amazed at the level of skill Soren possessed for one so young. "Hey kid we could use some help here." Boyd said to Shadow. Shadow nodded and drew his blade and charged at the robed man. As Boyd brought down his axe, Shadow swung his sword at the man's stomach thereby making the killing blow a cross slice formation. Shadow resheathed his sword while Boyd placed his axe on his back, Romeria and Soren put away their books and Lyre stood over the corpse of the man getting herself familiar with his scent.

"So Kid let me ask you something; why was the guy after you in particular?" Boyd asked Shadow. "I really wish I knew but sadly i don't so therefore I can't answer that." Shadow said shrugging his shoulder. "Hey Shadow I think you may want to have a look at this." Lyre called still standing over the fresh corpse. Shadow walked ove to Lyre who then point to a small silvery metallic object attached to a gold chain. Shadow removed the object to get a closer look at it. Shadow was shocked to find that it was a medallion but not an ordinary medallion, this one held his family symbol, which was two dragon swirling around a pheonix who held an orb in its left talon. "This is my mother's medallion how in the hell did this guy get it?" Shadow asked. Romeria could tell that Shadow was getting angry but did nothing but look at him. "You're mother, so what are you saying that this man was invovled in your mother's murder?" Lyre asked. Shadow only nodded as he continued to stare at his mother's silver medallion.

**Me: Wow another short chapter I must not be at my best today**

**Croix: As long as you're not drinking nyquil and red bull again I'm good with it you don't need that crap to come up with great ideas.**

**Me: who said I did I drank that shit to make me as hyper as the little energizer bunny from hell.**

**Croix: you need help.**

**Me: Well technically everyone does because whether we know it or not we all have problems be they physical, emotional, or mental.**

**Croix: wow that was deep dude.**

**Me: Wait what oh no not again im getting philosophical again LING LING HELP. Oh and plz review i might not continue this awsome story unless i know people like it.**


	5. a LIGHT at the end of the tunnel

**Me: Okay people im updating early so plz be grateful and plz review I'm telling ya it's really annoying when I don't get reviews seriously**

**Croix: ever think maybe they just don't want you to be pissed for flaming you**

**Me: if that's the case then i might as well just stop writing for a while I don't like flames unless im cooking a marshmallow or if I feel like being a pyro.**

**Croix: I'm going to end up paying for it in the end ain't I?**

**Me: maybe depends on if it's your fault if not then your off the hook for now. Anyway read and review PLZ but no flames I don't have marshmallows right now and I don't feel like beinga pyro**

**Chapter 5**

"Shadow you've been staring at that medallion for a long time are you feeling okay?" Romeria asked. "I'm sorry it's just that this medallion brings back a lot of memories of my mother before she died, among other things." Shadow said. "Care to share those memories with us then,I'm dying to know what kind of parent your mom was." Ike stated. "Maybe some other time, right now I'm going to go to bed is that aliright with you guys?" Shadow asked yawning. "Do what you wish but just so you know the king wants to see you two in the morning." Lethe said pointing to Shadow and Ike. "Alright, but...uh..." Shadow started. "If you're thinking the examinations over then forget it, we never even got started so after you meet the king, Rhys is giving you a physical." Lyre said. "Aw man I don't even like getting shots let alone seeing a doctor." Shadow complained.

Later that night, Shadow started churning in his sleep. He saw that his home was burning and the demons were cutting down anyone who got in their way. As he wandered around he noticed that his mother stood in front of a robed man much like the one from earlier that afternoon but something was different, she was glaring at Shadow as if he did something wrong and without warning lashed out at her own son. "Argh! stop... mom... please... just stop, it hurts." Shadow cried out. His mother did not listen and continued her assault on the boy she called her son. Then, the motherly figure changed to the knight Shadow met days before who thereby start to swing one of his two large blades at him saying that he was "too weak". And then just before Shadow was about to be finished off, everything around him except for the flames that surrounded him and Shadow himself. "Wha-what's going on?" Shadow asked himself not realizing what was transpiring. "Dear boy there is something you need to know, unfortunately it can't be right now you are still too young, when the time is right I shall reveal myself to you." a benevolent voice said.

Shadow's eyes shot open as his upper half of his body rose from the bed. Not even a moment after rising did Shadow feel a lerge amount of pain coursing through his entire body. 'Ugh! Why am I in so much pain right now? And whose voice was that it couldn't be Romeria's or Lyre's it was far too caring for either of them, then again I really shouldn't judge people based on the sounds of their voices mom taught me better than that.' Shadow thought looking at the medallion that he decided to wear to bed. Shadow laid back down on his temporary bed and looked up at the ceiling all the while asking himself questions he didn't have the answers to. Minutes later he heard a knock at the door to his room. "Who is it?" Shadow asked. "Um...it's me." a familiar voice called out. "Come on in Romeria." Shadow said. The door opened to reveal Romeria wearing a yellow night-gown rubbing her eyes. "Shadow is it alright if I stay in here tonight for some reason I can't sleep." Romeria explained. "It's fine by me hang on let me get you something to drink first that might help." Shadow said getting out of bed and walking toward the gallian kitchen.

Lyre had shown the two around so it was easy to locate the kitchen that lead to the mess hall where all the soldiers ate at. there were many tables scattered about but all the chairs were resting the tables themselves instead of on the floor. Shadow ignored this and continued to advance on the kitchen when he caught a light from a candle. thinking that one of the other people he met before was grabbing a midnight snack he walked on and toward the sink were he thereby grabbed a glass from the shelf and filled it with water. However when he turned around he came face to face with none other than...Lethe. "What are you doing out of bed boy?" Lethe growled. "I only came in here to get Romeria a glass of water she can't seem to sleep that's all." Shadow explained. "Fine hurry it up and return the glass when you're done got it." Lethe demanded. "Sure but before i go let me ask you something." Shadow said turning around. "Out with it then." Lethe hissed. "Why is it you hate the beorc who are trying to be nice to you are you being protective of your sister? Do you really believe that one of us might stab you in the back? Or is it simply because you just plain hate us all?" Shadow asked. "It's all three you stupid beorc you're all evil, coniving, arrogant, weak beings that rely on weapons and magic to fight." Lethe spat. "In other words you think we're all the same am I right?" Shadow asked. "Hmph! I don't need to answer anymore of your question now get out of my sight!" Lethe shouted. Shadow then turned back towards the door and proceeded to walk down the hall and give Romeria the glass of water.

Romeria in the meantime was wondering what was taking Shadow so long. "Did he get lost or something? Ooooh! I hope nothing bad has happened to him." Romeria said out loud. "You worry too much Romeria and sorry I took soo long I had a run-in with Lethe." Shadow said walking through the doorway. "Really did she threaten you?" Romeria asked him. "No I explained that I was getting you a glass of water, but before I left I did ask why she hates the beorc." Shadow explained in detail about the late night encounter with Lethe and the questions that followed. Romeria found it hard to believe that Lethe hates them simply because she thinks they'll stab her in the back. "Anyway let's get you back in a bed first then I'll return the glass to the kitchen." Shadow said putting Romeria in a bed next to his own. Shadow Left the room again and proceeded down to the kitchen. 'It can't really be that simple there must be some deep-seated hatred that may have happened in the past, oh well if she hates then she hates us but that doesn't mean that we can't change that opinion of hers.' Shadow thought as he walked down the hall. just as he stepped into the mess hall Shadow noticed something odd floating in the middle of the room. A large yellow ball of light constantly bobbed up and down in the middle of the mess hall which made Shadow very curious. "This day just gets wierder and wierder." Shadow said to himself as the ball of light engulfed him.

Shadow woke up minutes after getting swallowed by the light rubbing his head in a circular motion. "Ugh someone needs to tell me why I'M the only one that this shit happens to." Shadow said still rubbing his head. It was then that a ghostly figure appeared before him. "You who wields a sword fight me, if you can land a single blow on to me, then I shall pass on to you a secret technique very few from this world can learn." the ghost stated. Shadow looked around him and on his person and found that he was fully clothed and that he held at his side a different weapon than the one he found at Romeria's house, "A secret technique huh? Alright, I'm game let's see what you're made of...uhhhh never mind." Shadow said readying himself and looking at the ghost noticing that he was nothing but a skeleton encased in an ancient armor. the two warriors were ready now they just need to wait until one of them made a move. Shadow could hear a small shuffle and immediately charged at his opponent.

**Me: Again my chapters are a little short I must not be on the ball or something or maybe I'm startinf to get writer's block**

**Croix: Maybe you just need a break and write some of your ideas down before posting them.**

**Me: maybe you're right but still there's always the possibility that the lack of reviews might be getting to me.**

**Croix: or that. Listen guys plz review his work and be honest if you think it's that well written let him know but be nice and if you want give him some ideas i mean for god's sake if he doesn't get reviews he may just go insane. And i mean the bad kind of insane not the insane that gets people to like him willingly. thnx**


	6. the blazing kaitenkiri

**Me: Hey all here's the next chapter and sorry but croix is preparing for his debut so i got some other people to come in today**

**Link: Is this the place?**

**Malon: Sure looks it, impressive**

**Lyn: Nice studio though not as large as some of the other ones but hey at least you have room to walk and have guests here**

**Me: Gee thanks anyway Lyn i didn't ask for you so why are you here.**

**Lyn: Croix wanted me to come in and make sure nothing perverted happened**

**Me: the only thing he would consider as being perverted is a lemon scene which in this chapter isn't the case although something else may be written that I'm sure Malon might not like unless her and Link are already married.**

**Malon: I'll just turn and cover my ears and eyes when that comes around thank you.**

**Link: She's stil a virgin you know.**

**Me: Really i would have thought she would've lost it to you when you guys got hitched two months ago. anyway heres the next chapter so read and review.**

**Chapter 6**

"Do you really think that you can hit me?" the ghost asked. It hadn't been too long before the challenge had started and Shadow was not doing too well. "Dammit even without any muscles this guy's fast, how can I get a hit on him?" Shadow asked himself out loud. "You have no chance against me with such a poorly-made aweapon like that." the ghost mocked. "What do you mean poorly-made?" Shadow asked. "That sword is the physical manifestation of your will, the cracks represent your broken spirit possibly from a specific trauma." the ghost explained. "Is there anyway to fix that?" Shadow asked. "Only by overcoming the ordeals set before you can the blade be fixed, however, if your heart refuses to let go then the cracks shall remain." the ghost answered. "Hmmm...alright I think I get it, but let's continue I really would like to learn that secret technique you told me about." Shadow said getting back in his fighter stance.

Time passes by quickly and after several failures Shadow is finally forced to give in. "Huff...puff...okay...you win...I can't seem to get a single hit on you." Shadow said breathing heavily. "I see the true lesson has finally sunk in." the ghost said. "Hang on what do you mean 'true lesson'?" Shadow asked. "The real point to the challenge was to determine when to avoid a one-on-one battle. If you could not understand that then you surely would die in the oncoming war." the ghost explained. Shadow paid close attention to the words that were being spoken trying to understand what exactly was really meant. "You are a very unique child Shadow and therefore as reward I hereby pass on to you the first technique you are to learn; the blazing kaitengiri*." the ghost said before showing off the new technique to Shadow. After a few examples it was time for Shadow to give it a shot. He got into his fighting stance drew his blade at full arms length back while keeping the sword parallel to his arm. then he started to focus his energy into the blade of his sword, and after a few moments things didn't go as he had planned but afterwards he started to feel intense heat radiating from his sword and spun in the direction opposite of his normal sword swing. "Very well done, but do not forget that while in this world you can get a better grasp of the mechanics of these techniques, in the real world, however, it is much more difficult to execute them even in battle, so for now the blazing kaitengiri has been passed down." The ghost said before finally disappearing.

Shadow woke up lying down on the ground when Romeria and Lyre ran through the doors leading to the mess hall. "Shadow are you alright? you're not hurt are you?" Romeria asked checking to see if there were any injuries on him. "He looks fine to me, although something seems different, maybe it has to do with that weapon next to him." Lyre said pointing to the weapon laying between Shadow and Romeria. As Shadow looked down he noticed that it was the same weapon he held when he learned the blazing kaitengiri. "Shadow what's going on where did you acquire this blade?" Romeria asked. Before Shadow could even speak Lethe started into the room fuming that there are still people roaming the castle late at night. Things didn't seem to get any better when Lethe noticed the blade between Shadow and Romeria. "What the hell are you doing with that ordinary blade boy?" Lethe shouted. "First off: Romeria, I'm alright, second, I just passed out even though there was no cause, and third, this weapon is the physical manifestation of my will and therefore no one but me can wield this so called 'ordinary blade' as you so bluntly called it Lethe." Shadow said answering each question in order. Lethe, who didn't like the attitude Shadow was giving her decided to approach the boy, lift him over her shoulder, forcibly carry him to his room, and slammed Shadow on his bed(Sounds painful don't it?). "Lethe what did you do that for?" Lyre asked. "I can't stand this kid if it was up to me, he and every beorc in Gallia would be dead but that's not the case. And as for you, stay here I'm getting that beorc priest to have a look at you it's obvious that you're not feeling well." Lethe spat. After she had left the room Lyre appologized to Shadow and that it was do to a lack of sleep that she acted that way just now.

"Hey Lyre can I ask you something?" Shadow asked. "Sure" "It's about Lethe, does she have some deep-seated hatred for the beorc?" Shadow asked. "It actually stems from the fact that the beorc used to keep the laguz as slaves in the past." Lyre said. "SLAVES WHY THE HELL WOULD THE BEORC DO THAT?!" Shadow shouted angrily. "Who knows but that all changed once the Begnion empire passed a law that forbade the use of slaves, although rumor has it that some of the senators in the apostle's court still keep them in secret for work around their mansions." Lyre continued to explain. Romeria who couldn't stand seeing Shadow angry attempted to calm him down. "Shadow that has nothing to do with you I know that you would never have a laguz slave in your castle, you're too kind for that sort of thing." She said trying to comfort the boy. "But still the fact that Lethe hates all beorc over something that happened in the past, it's absurd, nothing is gained from holding a grudge over a matter that happened long ago." Shadow said still bearing anger. Just as Lyre was about to open her mouth Lethe and Rhys walk through the door where Rhys instructs Shadow to remove his shirt so that he may see and heal any physical injuries that may have been inflicted on Shadow. Several minutes within the examination Rhys stated that Shadow has perfectly healthy and that any sort of pain he may be feeling may very well be from fatigue and suggested that they get some sleep before walking out the room.

The next morning Lyre walked in on Shadow just as he was getting up and quickly turned around after noticing that Shadow was naked. This caused the two of them to blush a bright red but didn't stop them from talking. "Uh...Shadow th-the k-king wishes t-to see y-you s-s-so h-hurry up and get dressed." Lyre stuttered trying not to look again. "Uh...um...thanks." were the only words that escaped Shadow's mouth before appearing in front of Lyre fully clothed. The two went into Romeria's room to wake her up but found that she had already gotten dressed and started walking toward the throne room. The three of them after deciding to walk together stopped in front of the door leading to said throne room and looked at each other. "Well, it's time I hope you two are ready." Lyre said trying to boost their confidence. Sadly it didn't work for Romeria was trembling furiously, and Shadow couldn't help but bite down on his lower lip. The door slowly opened and the three proceeded in to the large curtain filled room."Greetings little beorc children I welcome you to Gallia I am it's king Caineghis." Said a large man standing in the middle of the throne room. After the introductions have passed Gallia's king Caineghis requested that everyone except Ike, Shadow, and a Woman named Elincia leave the throne room. Afterwards the king turned his attention first to Ike, "First of all, young man, I am glad to see you unharmed however I wish I could have been there earlier to prevent your father's death," the king said solemly. "So it was you who was fast approaching." Ike stated in shock. "Indeed your father and I were good friends and I had hoped to speak with him personally, it is unfortunate that I came too late, and as for the even younger man standing next to you, I have a request to make of you." the king said turning to Shadow. "And that request would be what exactly?" Shadow asked curiously. Shadow hadn't been in the castle mare than a day and already he is being asked a boon. Shadow began to ponder what exactly the request could be before Caineghis started again with his speech.

**Me: oooo...now things are starting to really pick up.**

**Lyn: okay the scene with Shadow being naked so not called for.**

**Me: well sorry but it didn't last long so it shouldn't really matter that much besides I doubt nudity is anything new to you right?**

**Lyn: yes it is actually.**

**Me: WHAT but I thought you were married like Link and Malon?**

**Lyn: Do you really see a ring on these hands?**

**Me: now that you mention it no I don't I really need to pay attention to detail. anyway like it hate let me know okay guys this mood of mine won't last forever under these conditions.**

*** Blazing kaitengiri=whirling blade of fire**


	7. on the way to Begnion

**Me: hey guys sorry about the updates my monitor for my computer refuses to work so i had to wait until i got the laptop back.**

**Lyn: Croix...**

**Me: it's okay he's still preparing and besides oddly enough I prefer having you around if not you then Eirika from sacred stone.**

**Lyn: Why her?**

**Me: Well she has a great heart unlike MOST women nowadays who only care about money and looks.**

**Lyn: did you just do a short rant.**

**Me: Yes, yes I did. Anyway Chapter 7 all. and seriously review this is your last warning.**

Chapter 7

"I can't believe you actually took this request, this is by far the second worst thing that has happened to this week." Romeria complained. "Quit complaining at least I made sure that you had to protect the princess while the rest of us go out onto the frontlines and fight." Shadow explained. the two had been talking about the situation shadow put them and Lyre in two days ago. "Shadow I underestand that you don't want Romeria to fight but why ask me to join you?" Lyre asked. "Well since I don't want Romeria to fight I asked for you to come in order to keep Romeria from running onto the battlefield and possibly getting herself killed." Shadow tried to explain. "Gee that makes sense." Romeria said sarcastically. "And on a personal level I would rather have you watch my back than your sister." Shadow said blankly. "I heard that you beorc scum!" "And I stand by what I said so deal with it!". The mercenaries as well as Shadow, Romeria, and Lyre had been traveling for two days hoping to find a route to their next destination: the country of Begnion. So far they didn't have any luck until Ranulf appeared the day before to tell them to head back to Crimea and take a boat to reack the intended destination. Lethe and Shadow started arguing _AGAIN _about wether or not Daein soldiers would attack them on the high seas,these arguments got on Lyre's nerves but she immediately pushed the thought out of her mind and began thinking about wether or not accompanying Shadow and Romeria was a good idea in the first place.

_begin flashback_

_"I would like for you and the girl to accompany Ike and the princess as they attempt to take back the country of Crimea from the Daein empire." Caineghis explained. "Hmm...I really don't like the idea of Romeria being on the battlefield how about we go on the condition that Lyre accompany us as well that way I feel better about Romeria still being close and having someone other than the mercenaries watching my back." Shadow explained. "Well I was just going to have Lethe and Mordecai go but adding Lyre, Lethe's sister to it may favor you a little more so all three are going will that satisfy you all?" The beast king asked. "I have no problems with it as long as Elincia doesn't." Ike stated. "Yes, that is agreeable your majesty." Elincia said calmly. "Thank you your highness for accepting the request and for allowing me and Romeria to stay here for a day." Shadow said bowing._

_"WHAT?! Lyre you're coming too?" Lethe asked. "Yeah the king asked me to though I don't know why." Lyre said. "I just bet that beorc boy you helped had something to do with it." Lethe said angrily. "Why is it you always have to accuse him of something it doesn't make any sense Lethe." Lyre said defending the boy. "He's a beorc they're all a bunch of filthy, disgusting, back stabbers. They're all alike each and every one of them, the only reason I agreed to come along in the first place is because it was an order from his majesty and we can't very well refuse it brings dishonor on our pride as laguz." Lethe said with a huff._

_end flashback_

Lyre had just finished her train of thought when Romeria was trying to grab her attention. "Um...Lyre is something wrong you look troubled." Romeria asked concerned for her new laguz friend. "Huh? Oh no, I'm fine really, I was just thinking, are those two still at it?" Lyre said picking up her pace. "You stupid beorc it doesn't matter if the Daein army is in there we're going in to release those prisoners and if you don't like it then you can wait out here with the others." Lethe said angrily. "Lethe, Shadow, both of you just shut up goddess alive you two have been at each others throats for days give it a rest already." Lyre intervened. Lethe and Shadow both stared at Lyre who was giving them a glare that could turn Soren into a saint (yes it's that bad).

After deciding to go and help said prisoners Shadow instructed Romeria to stay behind and guard the princess while the rest of the team went in and caused a little choas to confuse the watchmen. "Do be careful you guys," Romeria stated, "At the very least come back with a few scratches." "No problem but we're not garaunteeing anything though." Shadow said putting his hand on Romeria's shoulder. And with that everyone except for the princess, Romeria, Ranulf (who had other business to attend to), Boyd, and Marcia. a pegasus knight who joined the mercenaries shortly before arriving at castle Gallia, had all gone into the fort that served as one of many prisons in Crimea.

"Damp in here ain't it." Shadow said smiling slightly. "Oh shut it already Shadow." Lyre stated bluntly. "Hey both of you shut it you're going to give us away." Ike whispered. "So how many people are in here, judging by the outside walls of this place it doesn't seem like it would hold very many prisoners let alone actual soldiers." Shadow whispered to his new commanding officer. "I don't know putting **our** numbers aside there could be a small number of enemies lurking around, as for prisoners i'd say three or ten but these are just guesses." Ike stated. "So any strategies Soren?" Shadow asked turning his attention to the young mage. "None whatsoever." Soren said coldly. "So then shall we just strike and release the prisoners along the way?" Shadow asked the entire group. "Well it seems to be the only thing we can do right now they've spotted us." Lethe stated pointing to a Daein soldier who had indeed spotted the rather large group.

"I do hope they're alright in there." Elincia stated her hands near her chest. "They'll be fine after all we've got three laguz helping out; although in the case of Lethe I think she would rather skin each and every one of them alive, more so with Shadow." Boyd said crossing his arms. "Don't say that you knucklehead, especially in front of women you're impossible I swear." Marcia yelled. Romeria looked on in confusion as Marcia and Boyd fought amongst themselves. "Hey come on guys quit it already we were charged with looking after the princess and that means staying alert and we can't do that unless you two stop fighting." Romeria said interrupting the argument set before her. Suddenly they group of four heard metal clashing against metal and blood curdling screams coming from inside the fort. "Well so much for sneaking around huh?" Boyd said. "Boyd this isn't over yet." Marcia said angrily. 'These two are going to be the death of me if this keeps up.' the crimean princess thought.

"Hah! dammit there's too many and here I thought this battle would be easy." Shadow said slashing at another swordsman. Enemies were joining there individual attacks with others to try and take down the mercenaries but found it extremely diffcult when the three laguz transformed and starting clawing at their faces. Shadow and the only female swordsman in the group Mia had managed to stay back to back to make sure enemies didn't attack from behind and utterly kill them. One by one soldiers started to fall all around the duo as their swords cut deep into the heavily armored soldiers. "Say you're not bad kid what's your name again?" Mia asked as she brought her sword down on another soldier attempting to pierce her flesh with his lance. "The names Shadow and you?" 'aaaahhh' "I'm Mia yeah now I remember you're the kid who keeps arguing with Lethe, does she hate you or something?" 'ugh' "Probably but it stems from a deep seated hatred for beorc but for me to be the target of her anger is just not right anyway I think we wasted enough time here let's meet up with the others and get out." Shadow and Mia conversed while on the move. Minutes had passed but already the battle was over and the four prisoners who were held there were released much to the groups pleasure, however Rhys had been critically injured and required immediate medical attention and while Ike and his younger sister Mist tended to his injuries, the others who had participated decided to set up camp several miles away from the fort.

"Hey Shadow you mind if I join you guys for dinner?" Mia asked. She sat in between Lyre and much to Romeria's dismay and they talked up a storm for the rest of the evening. One such topic was a compliment on how amazing Shadow's abilities with a blade were. "Please don't I'm still in training there's so much I need to learn before I can even be close to anyone here." Shadow said blushing at the compliment he received. "No really I mean it I've never seen anyone move that fluidly with a weapon before it was like staring at a flowing river." Mia continued to barrage Shadow with compliments. "Be careful those compliments might go to his head." Lyre said laughing. "Ha ha very funny Lyre but seriously it's nice that my swordsmanship is being recognized but in all honesty I don't think the terms 'fluidly' and 'move' should be used in the same sentence with my current level." Shadow said. "Well granted there were times where you screwed up a bit but other than that you were great out there just continue to train and you'll get it down pact." Mia stated. Shadow nodded and looked down at his food, which he didn't even touch because of the previous conversation. the three girls also looked at their plates and noticed that they too didn't even touch them in the least and silently began to eat.

**Me: Well I tried to make this one a little longer but I'm starting to get the dreaded writer's block so I may just put this on hold until I can get more ideas in my head.**

**Lyn: Do you always get writers block.**

**Me: no but when I do it usually lasts quite a while but hopefully that ain't the case.**

**Lyn: well then I'll just be going see you later.**

**Me: yeah see ya well that was pretty straightforward I wonder what's up oh well anyway again review plz and don't worry you'll see croix in action soon :P**


	8. PARTNERS!

**Me: hey guys looks like my block is broken so I can continue to write**

**Lyn: uh Shadow**

**Me: yeah Lyn**

**Lyn: Look**

**Zelos: Oooooohhhhh what have we here now what's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this.**

**Me: ZELOS GET THE FUCK OUT NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Lyn: You might want to heed his warning he didn't get enough sleep last night and he's a little testy.**

**Zelos: only if you come with me my voluptuous hunny**

**Me: THAT'S IT WHERE'S MY BLADE! oh and here's chapter 8 read, review, and all that in the distance ZELOS YOU PERVERT GET OUT NOW!**

Chapter 8

Morning had arrived shortly after Shadow had lied down to sleep, the first thing he did was curse his curiosity toward the unknown and the consequences that followed. "That's it I'm never drinking again." he said angrily. "What's with you?" a voice asked him. Shadow turned his head toward the tent flap to find Lethe standing with her arms crossed. "And why are you in my tent you hate me if I recall." Shadow asked changing his tone. He knew better than to constantly get on Lethe's bad side even if he didn't mean it. "Ike wants the two of us to get into a two-on-two sparring match so that we can learn to work together as a team, personally I think it's stupid." Lethe said explaining the situation. "You're right it is, but be that as it may we have no choice but to comply, but my question is why do you and I have to partner up? Is it because we argue more than anyone else here or is it to torture us?" Shadow complained. Lethe for once in the amount of time she had been around the boy actually agreed with him. Lethe left the tent several minutes later to allow Shadow to get properly dressed and geared up making sure not to let anyone barge in on him. "Are you almost done in there we're going to be late you know." Lethe said. "Okay I know I'm talking to a laguz but still give me a break here I have more stuff to carry." Shadow raised his voice. "A typical beorc excuse you don't need a metal sword just a wooden one." Lethe snapped. "Fine then I guess I'm ready." Shadow snapped back.

"Morning Shadow...um...Shadow where are you and Lethe going?" Romeria asked curiously. "Lethe and I have been forced to partner up in a sparring match so we're heading off to practice." Shadow said. "Um...why you two in particular?" Romeria asked. "It's probably to torture us or something." Lethe answered. "Anyway could you let us know when the whole thing gets started goddess only knows what would happen if we're late." Shadow said walking away. Lethe quickly followed him and the two were out of sight. Romeria took this as an opportunity to talk with Lyre, if anyone knew what was going on it would be her. Lyre in the meantime was continually trying to grab hold of Ranulf's arm but to no avail. "Lyre knock it off would ya I don't like you in that sense, are you even listening to me?" Ranulf asked still evading Lyre's grasp. "Captain come on, why do you have to be like that?" Lyre asked stamping her foot on the ground. Romeria appeared on the scene when Ranulf bumped into her causing Romeria to fall to the ground. "Romeria, are you alright?" Ranulf asked helping her up. "Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking...Lyre can I ask you something?" Romeria turned her attention to Lyre. "Uh sure let's go find a nice quiet spot to..."Lyre started. "No it's nothing private I just wanted to know why your sister and Shadow are paird up for a sparring match." Romeria said cutting Lyre off mid-sentence. "I'll answer that, you see, Lethe and Shadow's arguments are starting to get on everyone's nerves so to help ease whatever tension is around the two they're being forced into a two-on-two sparring match to see if a bond can be formed or not it's just a little experiment and it was soren who suggested it, personally I think that we should lock them in a room and not let them out until they resolve their differences, but that's just me." Ranulf said coolly. "Captain that's not nice and besides they'd hate us for doing that especially Lethe." Lyre said. "That's still not answering my question I'm sure you realize that even putting them on the same team warrants little results right?" Romeria asked. the conversation lasted quite a while until Ike and Mia showed up. "Romeria have you seen Shadow or Lethe it's time for the sparring match." Mia asked explaining the sudden appearance. "They went into the forest to practice I'll go get them." Romeria said running off. "Do you think we'll succeed at this?" Lyre asked. "It's either that or we never hear the end of the Lethe/Shadow issue." Ranulf said.

"You're pretty useless you know that?" Lethe mocked. Shadow and Lethe had been practicing teamwork for a while now but between Lethe's mocking and Shadow's wild movements there was no way both of them would ever be able to do so. "I'm not exactly used to fighting with just a sword just so you know." Shadow said half sarcastically. "Yeah right face it you can't do any real damage with any kind of weapon." Lethe said. "Oh really and I suppose you can?" Shadow asked. "Yeah I can." Lethe boasted. "Alright then prove it." Shadow said challenging Lethe's boast. "Alright give me your sword and I will." Lethe said. Shadow tossed the wooden sword at Lethe's feet and waited for her to prove him wrong. Reluctantly Lethe picked up the lightweight weapon and immediately began to swing it around haphazardly and at the end of it all Shadow said "You're no better than me so you might want to keep your comments to yourself." This nearly signed the boy's will because as soon as Lethe dropped the wooden blade she tackled him to the ground and pinned both of his arms high above his head with one arm while the other stradled his waist to keep him from moving and just stared at Shadow. "Don't ever tell me what to do you weak little beorc remember I'm much stronger than you and could easily tear you limb from limb." Lethe threatened. "And then you would get confined to your quarters for a while but go ahead and do what you wish I don't care." Shadow said without showing any emotions. Suddenly the two heard a gasp and faced where it originated to find Romeria staring at them shocked. Shadow and Lethe loked at each other and noticed their compromising position and blushed furiously. "I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything but...uh...it's time for the sparring match." Romeria said her face still a dark crimson. "Uh...thanks...and uh...what you saw here never leaves here got that." Shadow said. Romeria nodded while Lethe continued to stare at him her face still a little red.

Everyone including Elincia who for some odd reason decided to be a spectator waited until Lethe, Shadow, and Romeria to show. "I hope they get here soon I'm tired of waiting." Boyd said tapping his foot. "Oh shut up Boyd they'll be here." his partner Marcia commanded. Eventually Shadow, Lethe, and Romeria showed up but still had red faces which gave them alot of questions which were all answered at once with "You really don't want to know". Lyre didn't buy the excuse and secretly scooted away from Ranulf (who decided to stay and watch) and tried to ask Romeria. "Hey Ro. are you sure nothing happened that you don't want to tell us?" She inquired. "Lyre why do you keep asking it's nothing really." Romeria said. "Because when you appeared you looked angry so I want to know what happened." Lyre said concerningly. "It's nothing okay." "Really alright then I guess I should get the scoop from your crush or maybe even my sister." Lyre teased. The word "crush" echoed in Romeria's mind as she tried to imagine her and Shadow being together. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice, Ro. you should know the laguz better than that." Lyre continued. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Romeria said trying to hide her embarrassment. "Nice try Ro. but I see the way you look at him, the way you care, and frankly he'll never know unless you tell him, or would you prefer to lose him to someone else?" Lyre asked. "I feel nothing for him, yes he saved my life but that alone doesn't make me feel anything towards him, so go ahead and let him fall for another girl I don't care." Romeria said letting the anger ooze from her words. "Is that really how you feel?" Lyre asked. "Yes, now please leave me alone okay." Romeria stated coldly. Lyre walked back to Ranulf who was looking at her like she did something wrong, but put hand on her shoulder which said different. "If she doesn't want to talk then don't push the subject Lyre, you kno better than that." the only sentence that left Ranulf's mouth

Lethe was sitting alone thinking about the awkward position Romeria found her and Shadow in. Soon other thoughts started rushing her mind, thoughts that would be deemed forbidden by the goddess Ashera. "Ugh, get those thoughts out of your head Lethe and focus you and Shadow are going to be out there soon and you'll cost us a victory if you keep thinking something so repulsive." she said to herself. Speaking of Shadow, Lethe had finally noticed he was missing and decided to look for him. The first place Lethe went to was Shadow's tent thinking he might have forgotten something, no such luck he didn't even remove the iron sword from his makeshift bed. Next Lethe tried asking Aimee the shop keeper of healing items, again nothing. Finally Lethe heard voices coming from the twins forge. "Are you certain about this, I mean you're asking for quite the order." Daniel stated. "I don't care how it takes for the steel one but I would like the wood one today before my match if that can be helped." Shadow said. "Alright but the steel one may take a while so you'll have to be patient." Daniel said. "Like I said I dan't care how long it takes but I would like to have it." Shadow finished up the conversation by walking out of the shop. Lethe, realizing she would soon be caught rushed back to the others before Shadow had a chance to even notice her presence.

Back at field Boyd and Marcia had just appeared from a cloud of dust after Soren pelted the two with an elwind. the battle actually had started not long after Lethe went to find her partner so there weren't any injuries yet. "Hey Lethe where did you go I wanted to talk to you about what happened between you and Shadow." Lyre said as her sister sat down in her chair. "I went to go find him and he was at the twins shop asking about something." Lethe said. "Oh really? Anyway what did happen between the two of you I tried asking Ro. but she wouldn't answer." Lyre asked. "I pinned Shadow to the ground after he made a remark about me being no different than him and Romeria took it the wrong way apparently." Lethe said. "Really? Hmm I wonder if she got jealous for some reason, that would explain her current mood." Lyre said to herself unaware that her sister still paid close attention. "Current mood what are you talking about?" Lethe asked. Lyre explained to Lethe about Romeria and her anger towards the two because of the compromising position she caught them in. "Oh please like I would want to be with him for the rest of my life." Lethe said unaware of her own blush. "Well that's not what your face is saying right now." Lyre pointed out.

**Me: sorry about that disturbence ladies and gentlemen but I really don't like That red haired pervert being in my studio.**

**Lyn: clearly, you almost killed him and with a dull blade at that.**

**Me: just goes to show that I don't tolerate his behavior. and as for the ending to this chapter I decided to make it a three part type so expect the real ending sometime soon.**

**Lyn:One question**

**Me: Shoot**

**Lyn: Whats with Lethe in this one, seems to me that she might actually be falling for your main character.**

**Me: Ah just wait Lyn I have some things in store for Lethe. in the meantime please stick around for more alright.**

**Lyn: I think I will.**

**Both: Later!**


	9. PARTNERS! Pt 2

**Me: hey all how are ya.**

**Lyn: you're in an unusually good mood today.**

**Me: that's cuz I put a restraining order on Zelos last week.**

**Lyn:Oh is cuz of the incident?**

**Me: Yep anyhow heres part 2 all.**

Chapter 9

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." Lethe said cooly. "Oh? Well then, let me sum it up for you: you are falling for Shadow, the very person you _claim_ you despise. You want nothing more than for him to hold you in his arms and kiss you passionately on the lips," Lyre started. Although this may be true for Lethe's normally black heart, deep down she thought that her and Shadow were never meant to be. "But you keep pushing him away by calling him 'weak', and 'stupid', you know, what if deep down he felt the same about you?" Lyre continued by asking. Lethe's looked up in shock at what her own flesh and blood had said, 'you want nothing more than for him to hold you in his arms and kiss you passionately on the lips' Lyre's words continued to echo in her sister's mind. "Well you know what it's your loss." Lyre ended the conversation and left to rejoin Ranulf leaving a stunned Lethe to think about what it really means to love.

Romeria, in the meantime, was deep in her own thoughts. 'It can't be...there's just no way that those two are in love...it just can't be' she thought. Unbeknownst to the blond girl Shadow had sat next to Romeria to see if he can try to talk some sense into her. "Romeria," the boy started. This caused Romeria to jerk her head toward its source and found Shadow's face meeting hers. "Eep! Don't scare me like that...what do you want anyway?" Romeria asked. "Look about what happened earlier...it was a misunderstanding." Shadow said. "Oh? It didn't seem like it to me." Romeria stated coldly. "Well it was you during our little practice session Lethe mocked me and I fought back which resulted in what you saw earlier." Shadow said trying his best to briefly explain. "Oh really? Then please, explain why you two were blushing at the same time." Romeria said. "You would've too if you were like that with me if any other person saw that." Shadow said calmly. This was true had Romeria been in the cat laguz's position the same result would've occured. "Still that doesn't mean I'll just simply forgive you, that will take time." Romeria said. "And what does that mean?" Shadow asked. Just as he was about to receive his answer Daniel called out to him.

"Sorry about calling you away like this but you order is ready." Daniel said. "It's alright do you have with you?" Shadow asked. "No, it's waiting back at the shop so if you'll follow me." Daniel said heading towards his forge. Once Shadow arrived at the forge/shop he sat down at a chair awaiting the first of his custom made items. Moments later Daniel reappeared holding a medium sized wooden shield. The shield itself was in the shape of a fish scale and made of Hickory wood, in the center of the shield was Shadow's family crest the same as his mother's medallion. "Here you go kid and I've already gotten started on your other one." Daniel said handing Shadow the shield. "Thank you this should help me out a bit." Shadow said placing the shield on his back. As Shadow walked out of the forge something caught his eye, it was an orange and pink blur that seemed to have been heading toward the makeshift arena in the center of the camp.

"Lyre what are you doing how many times have I told you not to meddle in other people's affairs?" Ranulf asked. The tone in which the blue cat had spoken to Lyre was not one of happiness but rather of annoyance due to his subordinates disobediance. "Oh come on captain I just want to know if there's something between Shadow and Lethe and if so I want to help push it along." Lyre said. "You're far too nosy you know that right?" Ranulf asked sarcastically. Lyre only huffed and turned away from him upon hearing the insult. "You know it's true, and by the way what did Daniel want with the kid?" Ranulf asked. "Apparently Shadow asked for them to make two shields, one from wood and another from steel he has the wooden shield now so his match should be interesting." Lyre said. "We'll see Lyre, now then how about we get something to eat before the nest match." Ranulf said getting up from his seat.

The previous match between Marcia and Boyd, and Soren and Mia ended when Boyd had unintentionally broke his training axe on the ground, the match became a draw. "Alright up next we have Commander Ike and Ilyana, and Shadow and Lethe so would those four please step into the arena so that we may begin." Rhys stated. Ike and Shadow were the first two to enter the makeshift arena while Lethe casually walked in, Ilyana on the other hand was a little afraid that either Lethe or Shadow would tear her apart from just training, and therefore was reluctant to enter herself. "Ilyana what's wrong?" Ike asked the lavender haired mage. "U-um I'm scared what if they beat me first?" Ilyana asked. "Then I'll protect you okay." Ike said calmly. "What's the hold up c'mon let's go already." Lethe said. "You are so impatient it'll be a wonder if we actually win this match." Shadow stated.

It took several minutes of convincing but they were finally able to get Ilyana into the arena right behind Ike. Shadow and Lethe on the other hand stood side by side seeing as how they were both offensive type fighters. The stage was set, all combatants were at the ready, now it's only a matter of time before Rhys gave the signal. Shadow stared down the mercenary commander determined to win, his sword and shield to the side and front of him. Lethe also stared down Ike in her transformed stated. Tension was building until finally Rhys gave the signal. "FIGHT!" Shadow became the first to make a move followed closely by Lethe. Ike and Ilyana on the other hand held their positions waiting until just the right moment for them to strike. Shadow and Lethe just kept getting closer and closer until out of nowhere Lethe moved to the Ike's right and bypassed the mercenary leaving Shadow to do battle with him. Ilyana began to panic as the cat laguz lunged at her claws at full extension. Ike raised his training sword and brought it down quickly only to have the attack deflected by Shadow's shield. "So that's the purpose of that thing huh interesting, then let's see you block this with it!" Ike shouted swinging his sword from left to right.

**Me: Sorry about it being so short it looked longer on the wordpad program.**

**Lyn: Oh well you did alright for part two especially with that cliffhanger so will it hit?**

**Me: You'll have to wait like everyone else Lyn. sorry.**

**Both: Later!**


	10. PARTNERS! Pt 3

**Me: hey all I'm back and hopefully for good this time I got a new monitor for my desktop computer so now I can continue to give you those chapters you're all dying to read.**

**Lyn: sorry about the long speech he's been without a computer for a little too long if you ask me.**

**Me: you and me both sister. so here's chapter 10 and the last of that three part bit.**

Chapter 10

The attack came too fast for Shadow to block with his sword or his shield as the large wooden blade came crashing against his left side causing him to go flying across the small battlefield. "Ugh! dammit that fucking hurt!" Shadow cursed to himself. 'And he was holding back, I can just imagine the kind of damage he could do to me if he wasn't.' he thought. Lethe having seen Shadow fly across the field, muttered "Idiot" under her breath as she tried to attack Ilyana only get struck by lightning in the process. Ike was making his way toward Shadow as the boy was getting up. "Wow I didn't even mean to hit you that hard, guess I'll have to go easy on you then." Ike said shrugging. "No! Don't hold back even more it only tells me that you think I'm weak, so come at me like you mean it." Shadow said. Ike merely looked at him in shock, his opponent was out-matched and yet he doesn't want Ike to hold back anymore was, simply put, crazy. But looking at the boy Ike noticed a burning determination in his emerald eyes not seen in most people his age, so how could he refuse that request.

Lethe, who already had Ilyana pinned to the ground looked on in shock as her parnter stood there with his sword out in front but his shield far away from the boy's body. 'Is this kid stupid or something, there's no way he can handle Ike when he's not holding back, that's just begging for death even if Ike is using a wooden sword.' Lethe thought. The cat laguz continued to watch as Shadow and Ike fought it out at the edge of the arena with neither of them giving an inch. Muttering could be heard as the other mercenaries started to think that Shadow was indeed crazy for asking Ike to go all out in a simple sparring match, among these were Mia, Lyre, Ranulf, and Marcia. "That kid is really gonna get himself hurt if this keeps up." Ranulf said calmly. "No kidding it's almost as if he's trying to prove himself or something." Lyre answered. 'Shadow what are you thinking asking boss not to hold back is that some sort of death wish or something?' Mia thought.

The duel between Ike and Shadow raged on as the their swords constantly clashed against each other. "You know, you're good when under pressure." Ike commented. It's true, the battle was a losing one for Shadow since he had been struck a few times by the mercenary commander, but that didn't seem to slow Shadow down in the least, instead int only seemed to urge the boy more and more. "Well I appreciate the compliment but the fact is that I've yet to get a decent hit in, this is a losing battle for me, but if I'm to lose I'd rather lose with honor and dignity." Shadow said giving a short speech. Lethe in the meantime couldn't help but admire the scene unaware that Ilyana was attempting to break free from the laguz's grip.

Hours pass and still there was no victor, Rhys began contemplating whether or not to call the match a draw. "Titania we need to stop the match otherwise those two could end up worse than they are now." Rhys said. "I agree but we'll need some help if we're going to stop them." the red haired paladin stated. Rhys nodded and the two began to pick Ranulf and Boyd out from the crowd in order to quell the fight. Meanwhile Ilyana had finally broken free from Lethe's grip on her and made her way to the yellow book she always kept by her side. Lethe who had noticed this took the opportunity to try and interfere or at least aid Shadow in trying to bring down Ike. After repelling Shadow's attack Ike turned in time to see the cat lunge at him but failed to notice Shadow and whatever it was he was doing. Lethe made contact with Ike's body and soon the two were sent falling down as the commander tripped over Shadow who then got up off the ground and made his way towards Ilyana. However before Shadow could attack the thunder mage, Rhys, Titania, Ranulf, and Boyd stepped in calling the match a draw.

"You idiot what were you thinking taking on Ike by yourself?" Lethe shouted. "Hey at least I wasn't sitting there gawking at the whole thing." Shadow retaliated. Ike and Titania walked in just in time to watch Shadow and Lethe enter another argument this time about the match earlier. "Guys knock it off, seriously it's getting annoying." Ike said. the duo turned to the mercenaries and shouted "Who asked you!" Leaving a surprised Ike and an angry Titania. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN NOW!" Titania screamed. Lethe and Shadow immediately closed their mouths sat down and stared at Titania as if she were the one in charge. "Thank you Titania I'll take over from here." Ike said as his second in command huffed and headed for the entrance. "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way the hard way being we could force you two to stay in the same tent until the end of this very long ordeal, the easy way being that you two appologize and stop fighting each other." Ike said giving the two in front of him options. "There's no way in hell you're making me stay in the same fucking tent as him." Lethe spat. "Oh I can Lethe I am your superior officer and therefore you have no choice but to obey." Ike said crossing his arms. Shadow and Lethe stared at each other only to "Hmph!" and look away. "Okay so be it, until the end of the war you two are to stay in the same tent, in the same bed, and if I catch one of you not doing so there will be far worse consequences." Ike said seriously. "Worse than sharing a bed with her, I'll take that any day." Shadow remarked. The last thing Shadow saw after that was Ike's fist crashing down on his head.

"You really are a glutton for punishment aren't you?" Lethe asked unpacking her things in their new 'living arrangments'. "No, but it was fun watching him get angry." Shadow said smiling. Lethe couldn't help but smile as well, after all it wasn't every day someone gets the shit beat out of them by Ike without a weapon. "And here I thought you couldn't smile at least I accomplished something." Shadow said. Lethe blushed in anger as the remark left Shadow's lips. "If we we're forbidden from killing each other I so would right now." Lethe said angrily. "And what's the idea forcing us to share the same tent and bed what are we a married couple?" Shadow asked sarcastically. Lethe's blush continued at the thought of her and Shadow getting married and having kids together but was immediately pushed out of her head the moment her sister, Lyre, entered the vicinity. "I see you two are living together, that's so sweet of you two to openly share your love." Lyre teased. "We are not in love with each other." both Shadow and Lethe shouted.

It was getting late as Shadow and Lethe prepared to hop into bed. "Okay which side will you take?" Shadow asked. "The side closest to the wall." Lethe said. the two then proceeded to climb into bed and put their backs against each other. It started off nicely (if you consider arguing who had more room nice) but it became short-lived as the camp cam under attack by Daein Soldiers, by this time Shadow was already half-way dressed and about to head out when Lethe stopped him telling him he forgot his pants. Shadow looked down and blushed that of all the things in the world to forget it had to be his pants and by the time he found and put them on the battle was over. "Well that was a complete and total waste of time." Shadow said hanging his head. As he entered his and Lethe's tent he noticed that the cat laguz was sound asleep and sprawled out on the bed. Ignoring the fact that if he woke her there would be hell to pay, Shadow slowly climbed into bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Me: Well there you have it chapter ten in all it's glory, if you want to call it that.**

**Lyn: so will anything happen to Lethe and Shadow like are they going to develop a relationship or is it just Lyre's damnable imagination?**

**Me: why do you always ask me these things when you know you're going to need to wait? anyway since i feel like being a pyro if you want to flame me go ahead it'll give me a perfect excuse to roast marshmallows.**

**Both: Later**


	11. the resignation and the final rescue

**Me: hey guys.**

**Lyn: are you okay i'm looking at this chapter and it doesn't seem to be something that you would normally write.**

**Me: nah im okay and i think the chapter's fine but we'll let the readers be the judges so here it is let your eyes feast on my creation once more.**

Chapter 11

Shadow woke up early the next morning realizing that he had the entire bed all to himself. After a few moments he decided to take the opportunity and get in a few extra moments of sleep before his room mate decided to wake him up the hard way. Lethe on the other hand didn't even want to go back and wake the boy considering what had happened the night before. 'Dammit why is he always on my mind?' She thought. More thoughts of the boy flooded her mind as she walked by their tent without knowing it. "Hey Lethe have you seen Shadow I wanted to spar with him." Mia's voice called out. Lethe was forced out of her thoughts when Mia called forcing her to think of where he might be. "He's probably still sleeping the lazy beorc." Lethe said. "Okay so where is he exactly, the 'sleeping' answer just doesn't cut it for me." Mia asked. "In there." Lethe answered pointing towards the tent she now realized she passed. "Isn't that your tent though?" Mia asked. "Ike's forcing the two of us to stay in the same tent together because of his stupid mistakes." Lethe complained. "Actually I think it might be because you two fight alot and so they're making you two sleep together to try and get it to stop." Mia said. "Well it's not working so if you're done talking to me then go and get your sparring partner." Lethe said the anger rising in her tone.

"Shadow, hey Shadow wake up." the boy heard a voice. "Five more minutes." Shadow said sleepily. "No now get up or I'll force you up." the voice said. Shadow awoke from his slumber to find, not Lethe, but Mia looming over him. "Oh it's you what do you want Mia?" Shadow asked. "I want you to spar with me." Mia said smiling. "*sigh* Alright but after that we'll need to get moving, we need to head to Toha by tomorrow, according to Ike anyway." Shadow explained. After asking Mia to leave the tent Shadow got up, got dressed, and left said tent to join the myrmadon in a friendly sparring match. During the match Mia and Shadow started conversing amongst each other about various things one such subject was about Shadow's home. "Say Shadow tell about your home is it nice?" Mia asked. "It was until demons attacked." Shadow responded. Mia stopped and shouted out "WHAT?!" causing Shadow to stop and explain the whole story. "Well you see it all started not too long before I met all of you," Shadow started. Mia paid very close attention to Shadow's explanation about the attack and how his mother died. "Wow that's rough so that's how you wound up here so can I see the egg you brought?" She asked. Shadow nodded and the two walked back towards the tent Shadow and Lethe shared.

Shadow, after he and Mia entered said tent, began rummaging through his belongings trying to find the egg he kept with him. Finally, after several minutes of looking, Shadow finally spotted said egg in a clump of clothing he used to try and keep it warm at night instead of a pot. "Well, here it is, the egg I was talking about." Shadow said holding up the said egg. "It's a little big don't you think?" Mia asked. "Well it might contain a dragon or something you never know." Shadow said holding the egg close to him. "What in goddess' name is that?!" Lethe shouted pointing at the object in Shadow's arms. "It's an egg okay why do you always have to shout?" Shadow asked sarcastically. "It's my choice okay now give me that, I'm not trusting you with anything but that sword of your's." Lethe said trying to get Shadow to hand over the egg. "What's going on now? Can't you two go one day without getting into some sort of argument?" Ike asked walking in on the three occupants. "Tell this kid to give me the egg Ike." Lethe demanded. "No way, it's technically mine, and why should I trust you with it?" Shadow asked attempting to keep the egg out of Lethe's reach. "BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF NOW, SHADOW GIVE MIA THE EGG SHE'LL TAKE CARE OF IT, LETHE GOD DAMMIT LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR ONCE!" Ike shouted. "Ike what's going on now?" Titania asked walking in the tent. "Titania I swear it's like talking to a wall when it comes to these two, I say we discharge them and move on." Ike suggested. "You wouldn't dare." Lethe seethed. "Oh I would now either make nice with each other or get discharged for disorderly conduct." Ike commanded. "Actually how about I save you the trouble and resign, I'll make a form of resignation shortly." Shadow said putting the egg away.

"Do you really need to leave?" Romeria asked. Shadow and Romeria stood on the outskirts of the camp after Shadow had made and sent his form of resignation to Soren. "Yes, it's obvious that my arguments with that damn cat is getting on everyone's nerves. Besides, I've always wanted to travel alone, at least I'm not a burden or a danger to people." Shadow said looking down. "You were never a burden Shadow, you're very strong, and kind whether you know it or not, so please reconsider." Romeria said putting her hands together. "Sorry Romeria but it's a little late for that, I'm leaving and there's nothing you nor anyone can say to stop me." Shadow said turning his back to the girl. "So it's true, you really are leaving." a voice said. Shadow and Romeria turned around to see Lyre standing before them. "Yes I am, now please let me go, the longer I stay here the harder it gets for you to just accept the fact that me being here was just never meant to be." Shadow said closing his eyes. "You hate good-byes don't you, or do you hate us?" Lyre asked. "The first option Lyre, so I'll be going now." Shadow said blankly. The black haired boy turned and began to walk out of the camp as the cat and mage just stood there and watched as their favorite swordsman marched out into the forest alone.

"Thanks alot Lethe!" Lyre exclaimed. "Me? What did I do?" Lethe asked. "Because of you Shadow's gone and we'll probably never see him again, Why do you always have to be so difficult?" Lyre asked. "Hmph! he shouldn't even be here anyway, he has no business being in an army." Lethe said coldly. "Argh! how can you be so heartless? LETHE I HATE YOU!" Lyre screamed. Lethe looked at her sister, facial expression refusing to change. "Why can't you just accept the fact that you are infatuated with him huh?" Lyre asked. "Because I'm not." Lethe answered plainly. "BULL! Lethe tell me the truth." Lyre demanded. "I did Lyre I feel nothing for him." Lethe said angrily. Tension was beginning to build as the two cats stared at each other. Finally Lyre gives saying "Fine, if that's how you want to be go ahead and deny your feelings. But be warned sister, sooner or later you'll regret causing Shadow to leave." Lyre said coldly.

"Maybe she's right, I mean what if I really do love him? No! It's just not possible, it's forbidden for a beorc and a laguz to be together, and even if we were married or something that would mean that our child would be a parentless, a branded." Lethe said looking up at the ceiling. It had only been a few hours since she and Lyre had argued and already Lethe was starting to regret sending Shadow away, even if she did hate him. As Lethe lay there in her bed thoughts about Shadow and her getting married and bearing a child entered her mind. Shaking the thought out of her head she turned to her right side and faced the wall of her tent before drifting off to sleep. In the meantime Shadow was looking up at the stars wondering if the decision to leave was a mistake. "Well I guess it can't be helped, still I wish Lethe would stop picking on me, but I guess that's just wishful thinking in that department." Shadow said closing his eyes and sighing a heavy sigh. "Oh well, hopefully tomorrow will be better." Shadow said going from depressed to cheerful before falling fast asleep.

The next day proved to be quite eventful for Lyre and Romeria. It began with the group entering the port village of Toha. "Lyre are you sure it's alright to just leave him out there I mean what if his mom's murderer attacks him while he has his guard down?" the young mage asked. "Ro. it doesn't matter now, I know you miss him already but there's nothing we can do, Shadow's gone and we'll probably never see him again." Lyre said slightly lowering her eyes. moments after that sentence escaped Lyre's mouth a large group of people began to gather around something. Unfortunately Lyre couldn't see what it was until Romeria pointed in the direction Ike was running from. "Romeria come on let's get to the others quickly." Lyre said grabbing hold of Romeria's arm.

Mia was having a hard time accepting Shadow's resignation when she heard the commotion in town. "Deputy commander what's going on?" She asked Titania. "It seems Ranulf is getting beaten to death by some of the townspeople." Titania answered. "Why doesn't he transform, it doesn't make sense for him not to fight back." Mia said panicing. "It's because of the pact Crimea and Gallia made before Ashnard declared war." the second in command said. Shadow who had just arrived at Toha stayed behind the outer walls of the town and watched as the mercenaries prepared for battle. 'Dammit, I can't let them see, smell, or hear me, not now.' he thought continuing to hide his presence from his "former" friends. A daein soldier, a wyvern rider by the name of Jill apotted Shadow leaning against the wall and approached him cautiously. "Hey you, kid could you come here for a second?" the rider asked. Shadow walked over to Jill eyeing her movement to make sure she didn't attack him but still kept his arms to the side. "Yes what is it?" Shadow asked. upon closer observation of his possible opponent, Jill wore a crimson armor with bluish gray pants and brown boots, her red hair was long and tied in a ponytail to keep it from getting in the way of battle, and finally her weapon of choice was a steel lance with black and red linings. "I'd like you to help us eliminate the Crimean princess and her band of mercenaries." Jill said. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in Daein and Crimea's petty struggle so now if you'll excuse me I'll just be on my way." Shadow said slowly walking away.

Lyre, Romeria, and Mia had managed to meet up with each other while the others were busy protecting Elincia. "This is crazy there's no way we can defeat them." Romeria said casting her magic. "We're not trying to defeat them, we're trying to get to Nasir's ship so stay close and follow me." Mia said running to the docks followed by Romeria, then Lyre. Just as the three approached the ship they were supposed to board, the black knight appeared before them. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to board that ship." he said calmly. "And what makes you think you can stop us you're just one soldier." Romeria said. "Wait Ro. this is commander Greil's killer we don't stand a chance against him." Mia said. The three attempted to slowly backed away from the knight only to find that they were blocked by a group of Daein soldiers approaching from behind. "Now then, time for you three to perish." the kight stated bringing his sword above his head. just as the blade was about to come crashing down two blurs appeared and blocked the blade before it hit the knight's first target, Mia. "I don't think so." the first person said. As the female trio looked at the direction the voice came from they notice that two figures were stopping the black knight from taking their lives, and the first person to speak their names was Lyre. "Shadow! Ranulf!"

**Me: so what do you think and be honest people.**

**Lyn: me too?**

**Me: your choice Lyn.**

**Lyn: okay it was kinda good not sure if it was your intention to put your main character in that rescue or not.**

**Me: a little bit of both actually.**

**Lyn: oh uh huh, anyway what's... nevermind.**

**Both: Later!**


	12. fight the Black Knight and meeting Croix

**Me: Hey all I'm back and I finally got chapter 12 down, after losing video image on my monitor yet again, and a severe case of writer's block.**

**Link: Hey sorry I'm late.**

**Me: It's alright actually you're just in time, hey where's Malon?**

**Link: She didn't feel so good so she's in bed at home.**

**Me: Oh okay well just remind her to drink plenty of fluids and she'll be fine. any way here it is Chapter 12 in all it's glory.**

Chapter 12

"What the hell are you doing here I thought you weren't coming with us?" Ranulf asked trying to find some exposed flesh. "I'm not I came here to get some supplies then leave but after I saw this man attacking these three I couldn't help but intervene." Shadow said continuing to hold the large sword up. "Whatever, Lyre, Romeria, Mia get on that ship now we'll hold him off." Ranulf instructed. "And leave you two to die not a chance." Mia protested. "Just do it, look don't worry about us, worry about yourselves at the moment and get on that ship." Shadow demanded. "they're not going anywhere, now prepare to die!" the black knight exclaimed raising his sword before bringing it back down. Shadow attempted to block the attack again; however, when the blade made contact it caused Shadow to go flying into Lyre and Romeria. "You alright?" Romeria asked. "Never better." Shadow said getting up. "He's too strong just save yourself." Lyre said. "No you need to get on that ship and for that to happen me and Ranulf need to fight him so go." Shadow commanded. Mia was about to protest when Shadow looked straight at her. She knew that there was no other choice so she grabbed Romeria and carried her to the ship avoiding the enemy weaponry. "Lyre come on they can take care of themselves let's go." Mia shouted.

Lyre sat there looking on as Shadow and Ranulf continued to hold the black knight at bay. 'this is nuts if they continue this those two will die.' She thought. "Lyre come on they can take care of themselves let's go." she heard Mia shout. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Lyre responded by running towards the ship while looking back saying "Don't die on us Shadow, Ranulf." Shadow sighed thinking that they'll be fine for a while before turning back around to face the black knight with Ranulf. The blue haired cat had been fighting the longest thinking he could take the knight himself. "Need a little help?" Shadow asked. "Nah! I got him just get out of here." Ranulf said. "And leave you here to deal with him? I think not, let me help." Shadow protested. Ranulf gave in thinking that with Shadow's help he'll get out with less injuries than estimated and took his fighting stance as he transformed into his beast form. "So do you think we can win or should we not bother and run for our lives?" Shadow asked wholeheartedly. Ranulf just stared at Shadow, here they were facing the man who killed Ike's father and Shadow is taking the situation lightly. 'This can't be a good sign.' Ranulf thought. "Hey Ranulf I got a question." Shadow said. "Alright shoot." Ranulf stated snapping out of his train of thought. "Well why is it that whenever this guy gets hit there isn't a single scratch or cut mark on his armor?" Shadow asked curiously. "I don't know honestly." Ranulf said.

"Shadow, are you sure you want to do this?" Ranulf asked again. "Yeah, I'm sure Ranulf, there's no way in hell I'm letting you take this guy on yourself." Shadow said looking at his partner and friend. "If you two are done talking, then I would like to get things underway." the black knight stated coldly. "Yeesh, someone's a little impatient." Shadow said sarcastically. "Well then let's get started." Ranulf said leaping at the his opponent. Shadow waited until he could see an opening in the black kinght's attack pattern before joining the fray directly. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to a couple of hours and still an opening had yet to reveal itself. "Oh to hell with it Ranulf needs help, damn the consequences!" Shadow exclaimed as he rushed to his friends aid. A battered and bruised Ranulf lay on the ground awaiting the final blow in which the black knight would deliver. The large sword was raised and the blue cat closed his eyes as his life started to flash. Then it came, the knight brought his sword down. Ranulf wondered where the final blow was until he opened his eyes to see Shadow's back holding the two-handed sword with his own single-edged blade. "About time you came to help!" Ranulf shouted. "Give me a break I was waiting for an opening, and when I couldn't see one I decided to finally jump in, so be grateful." Shadow growled. "Whatever, since you're still fresh meat in his eyes, I'm going to leave, see ya." Ranulf said before running off. "Hey! get back here do you really think I can fight him myself or is that your way of getting back at me for taking my sweet time!" Shadow shouted.

"You cannot hope to win, just give up." the black knight said. "Thanks but I'll pass." Shadow stated. in the midst of their conversation the two swordsmen constantly clashed their blades against the one another with neither side giving in; it was a stalemate. 'Dammit what is with that armor of his?' Shadow thought as his sword struck at the left side of the ebon armor. "Ah! you're not familiar with this armor are you, then let me fill you in on it's secret," the black knight started. "Please do, I'm curious." Shadow stated coldly. "This armor I wear is blessed by the goddess Ashera, only weapons that are also blessed by a goddess can break it." The black knight said explaining the armor's abilities. "Great so that means that my loss is garunteed." Shadow said. He was a little frustrated since fight began but now Shadow was downright pissed since now he can't break through the black knights armor unless he carries around a god-blessed weapon which is highly unlikely in his case. three hours had passed since the fight started between Shadow and the ebon clad knight, and Shadow was exhausted (then again you would be too if you were hopelessly striking blessed armor without considering retreating). Unable to even lift his sword watched as his opponent drew ever closer before stopping at arms length with his sword in the air waiting to deliver the final blow. "Dammit it can't end like this!" Shadow exclaimed his life flashing before his eyes.

_flashback_

_ A five year old Shadow is seen in a field just outside the castle. He is holding his very first wooden sword trying to swing it without losing his grip. Behind the boy stand three other children all of which are around his age. The first child is a girl with light blond hair and red eyes. The clothing she wore are of the sheikah (a/n: there's no point in trying to describe the cloth itself especially since you people should know who I'm talking about.) and she carried a long bladed dagger and kunai knives. The next child was also a girl but this one had a long flowing white and pink dress along with a pink royal hat, at first glace she looks like a mature princess which is only half true, she is a princess but she's not as mature as she wants to be. The final kid was male garbed in a green tunic and green shorts wearing brown boots, strapped to his back is a short sword and a wooden shield. "Shadow are you sure you want to learn the ways of the sword it looks to be very dangerous." the princess stated out of concern. "Yeah, I'm going to be a great swordsmen just like father." the young Shadow said determination in his eyes. "Well, just remember that no matter what we'll always be there for you, just in case you need to be bailed out." the green clad boy stated. "Right like you're one to talk, if I recall you needed help fending off a single bandit two months ago." the shiekah said blandly. The four children laughed as they then turned to face the setting sun. 'That was the first time those three ever came to my home.' Shadow thought opening his eyes again slowly._

_end flashback_

As Shadow was bringing himself out of his memories, he remembered that his opponent was just about to finish him off. Tilting his head up slightly Shadow was able to catch a glimpse of two figures standing between him and the black knight. "Croix if you would be so kind as to take the boy I'll meet up with you in a little bit." the first figure spoke. "Yes lord Sephiran, as you wish." the seond figure, Croix, said bowing to the Begnion Prime Minister. "Sephiran, the monk we saved from that prison? Wait that means that Daein captured a political figure of the Begnion court." Shadow said his face was shocked from what he heard. "Step aside Prime Minister, this is between me and the boy." the black knight said. "Oh really? And if I were to refuse?" Sephiran asked challenging the black knight. 'He wouldn't dare attack a member of the Begnion empire, that would cause Begnion to side with Crimea instantly.' Shadow thought. "Lord Sephiran please don't do anything rash we can't afford to lose such an important person." Croix stated. "Do not worry Croix, this man won't harm me, isn't that right?" Sephiran asked. The black knight sheathed his sword and proceeded to walk away, "You escape death this time kid but rest assured, next time we meet your head will be mine." The black knight stated as he threw a starnge powder into the air causing him to disappear.

"Thank you for the assistance Lord Sephiran, had it not been for you and your guard I would not be of this world." Shadow said. "Please think nothing of it, I was merely repaying a debt." Sephiran said smiling. Croix took a long look at Shadow noticing various cuts, bruises, and other unnaturally formed anomolies. Croix, in Shadow's eyes was very mysterious, he wore a pair of black pant, brown boots, a black leather jacket, black belt, dark blue shirt covering a chainmail. But those weren't the things that caught Shadow's attention, no what did catch his attention were the two swords strapped to Croix's left and right sides. Shadow being a left-handed swordsmen kept his blade and sheath on the right side. as he pondered what sword style Croix practiced, said man began to speak. "Lord Sephiran, I would like to request that I take this boy on as my apprentice." Croix said. Shadow's head jerked up at the request, the thought of being this man's apprentice never crossed Shadow's mind but now that it did, it well caught the boy off guard. "Croix that is a very bold request, may I ask why?" Sephiran asked. "Even though we have just met him, I can already tell that the boy is very proficient in the ways of the sword, to even last as long as he has against one of Daein's greatest generals is a feat in on its own. And to honest I find that his skills could be even better, with the right training of course." Croix stated. Again Shadow was caught by surprise, he always thought that his skills were fairly good but to be recognized by a fellow swordsman in such a manner it became a little too much for the boy. "Sir if I may, you said that with proper training I could become better what exactly do you mean?" Shadow asked curiously. "Well during that fight I noticed that you left yourself open quite a number of times, if you became my apprentice that number would be reduced dramatically." Croix explained. "Well then Croix I trust you realize that he will be your responsibility and yours alone correct?" Sephiran asked. "Correct." Croix said bowing. "Then by all means teach him and let's be on our way." Sephiran said walking away from the two. Shadow and Croix followed closely behind the prime minister as they left the port town together.

**Me: Well there you have it and I told you guys Croix would show, and you doubted me.**

**Link: Wow he didn't do much in terms of fighting huh?**

**Me: true but I'm saving that for next chapter, anyway review all.**


	13. the goddess of life and death

**Me: Hey guys just to let you know i might update each week from now on due to the fact that ive been playin Starcraft. anyway Chapter 13. read and review**

Chapter 13

"Master Croix I've been meaning to ask." Shadow said as he continued to walk. "Hmm. Yeah what is it Shadow?" Croix asked curiously. "Why exactly do I have to carry all this weight around?" Shadow asked before falling to the ground. Three days have passed since the master swordsman Croix took Shadow in as his apprentice. The night they left the port town of Toha Croix wanted to test Shadow in a friendly spar. The end result being that Shadow was too slow for Croix and needed to work on building his speed up to an optimal level.

_flashback_

_"Hmm, what are these?" Shadow asked pointing to the odd objects in Croix's hands. "These are a set of weights, if we're going to build up your speed then you need to wear these at all times." Croix said handing the weights to Shadow. After strapping on the weights under a small majority of his clothing Shadow got up not feeling much of a difference. Then out of nowhere he felt as if he was carrying a lion and almost immediately fell down. "Oh! I forgot to mention that you will...nevermind looks like the weights beat me to it." Croix said a large sweat drop appearing on his head. "Ow, man that hurt." Shadow groaned._

_end flashback_

"The weights should be easy to remember and as for the bags...well, think of it as a little addition to your training." Croix said whole-heartedly. "Yeah training, I'm starting to wonder if accepting the role of apprentice was a good choice." Shadow said, a little tick appearing on his forehead. "Believe me, I wouldn't even consider putting those weights on you if it didn't work." Croix said with his serious tone. Croix was right, if weight training didn't work then everyone would be slow in battle, but then again as far as Shadow was concerned Croix didn't even wear weights on himself, which would be contrary to what was said. "If it does work, then why aren't you using weights?" Shadow asked. "Actually I am, all the weights have been put into my leather jacket to build up a little muscle as well as speed." Croix said tugging at the jacket.

Sephiran stood there nodding his head, he had known Croix for several years. It only made sense that he would also know about the man's building of power and speed. Truth be told if you want to be a successful swordsman you need to have a certain balance between speed and power: otherwise you'll either be too slow to connect you're blows or even if you do hit your target it won't do much damage to him or her. "Okay so in other words I'm a pack mule." Shadow growled while Croix laughed. "Anyway, we should keep moving; although we're finally in Begnion territory we're still a few days away from the capital." Sephiran said turning back around. "A few days huh, hard to believe that I'm going to get to the capital before my friends." Shadow said calmly before walking again. "How are they ariving?" Croix asked. "By ship, it'll take a them a few months before they arrive at port." Sephiran stated. "Then that'll give us plenty of time to train, right Shadow?" Croix asked. Shadow nodded as he continued to walk, lost in thought. 'Was it really the right decision to leave?' Shadow thought not looking where he was going. "Kid watch where you're going!" Croix shouted. Shadow, who wasn't listening walk right into a tree. "Argh! Dammit that hurt!" Shadow shouted to himself. "You alright?" Croix asked. "I'll be fine, it's nothing serious." Shadow said rubbing his nose and face.

"*sigh* Another uneventful day in terms of actual combat, but I guess that's a good thing." Shadow said placing the bags on the ground. the trio decided to stop and make camp before it got too dark out. While Shadow was setting up the tents it became Croix's job to get the firewood. "Alright that's one down two more to go, I'd be able to do this faster if I didn't have these damn weights on." Shadow said setting up the second tent. "Well take your time young man we still have plenty of light left so no need to rush things." Sephiran stated. "Yes senator, but still..." Shadow was cut off by a large roar. "What do you suppose that was?" Sephiran said calmly. "My lord me and the boy will investigate if you wish." Croix said dropping the firewood. "Investigate, if it bears hostility toward you then fight back, I do not wish to lose one of my greatest friends." Sephiran said. Croix and Shadow simply nodded as they picked up their weapons and headed out to investigate the source of the sound.

"Sensei, did you see anything over there?" Shadow asked. "No, nothing yet but still,whatever was here might've known we were coming and fled or..." Croix paused. "Or?" Shadow asked. "Or it was scouting out the area, we may not be alone tonight so keep your guard up." Croix said. Shadow nodded as they went back to camp. Upon their return Shadow and Croix noticed that the remaining tents were already set up as Sephiran was walking into on of them. "I think it would be best for me to stand watch first, Shadow pick a tent and get some rest, but sleep lightly in a few hours I'll wake you for your shift." Croix said. Shadow nodded and proceeded into one of the remaining two tents leaving Croix to stand watch. 'Croix-sensei seemed sure that whatever roared was merely scouting, but still what if it was calling us out or something?' Shadow thought before removing every ounce of clothing except for a shirt, his shorts, and the weights. Laying his head down on his pillow Shadow slowly started to close his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

Darkness enveloped his world the only thing that was made visible was Shadow himself as he started to look around. 'Another dream, or is it a nightmare like with my mother?' Shadow thought. Just then a figure appeared in front of him, however it wasn't his mother, or anyone he knew for that matter. For one thing the figure was a person, female, with crimson red hair, green eyes, and red lips, she had slightly pale skin. The clohing she wore was a long,flowing, dark blue dress, with dark blue gloves that went up to her elbows. The clothing she wore was a long, flowing, dark blue dress, with dark blue,fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. But the thing that Shadow noticed the most was the soft smile the woman wore on her face. "Wha-who are you?" He asked the woman. "My name is Ami the goddess of life and death and you are Shadow." the woman, Ami said. "H-how do you know my name?" Shadow asked. "I know it because I've been watching over you since the day you were born." Ami said smiling. Shadow was shocked, Ami the goddess of life and death had been watching him since the day he was born. "U-uh...um...forgive my insolence goddess it's just that this is my first time meeting you like this and..." Shadow was cut off when Ami raised her hand to silence him. "Please there's no need for the formality, just call me Ami, and I'll just call you Shadow, agreed?" Ami asked. Shadow nodded before asking another question. "Ami there's something I would like to know, if I may be so bold." Shadow started. "ha ha I told you to drop the formality, and what would you like to know?" Ami asked. "Well why did you choose to visit me of all people?" Shadow asked her. "I didn't visit my proverbial landlord now can I?" Ami semi-sarcastically. "L-l-l-landlord?" Shadow stuttered. "Yes you see I am sealed inside your body until my job is done, fortunately for us both my power is still with me therefore you also have it, however you cannot use all of it yet, your body is not mature enough to handle the immense energy that I wield." Ami explained.

To say that Shadow was shocked would be an understatement. "And before you ask anymore questions, yes I will teach you to control my power, yes I am the reason your home was destroyed along with the death of you mother, and no I am not the only goddess in existence, in fact I am one of nine." Ami said. "Nine goddesses, so which one are you?" Shadow asked. "I am the last one and the most powerful, the two goddess, Ashera, and Yune are below me, with Yune being number seven, and Ashera being number eight." Ami said. "Wait the tellius goddesses?" Shadow asked. "Yes in fact before they fought each other the three of us use to spend time together as friends." Ami said before looking down. Shadow, who was curious at this decided that it was best not to ask and left the topic alone. "So when exactly will you start teaching me?" Shadow asked. "We'll start within a month, I want you to continue your training with that man, Croix was it?" Ami stated. Shadow nodded While Ami faded away from him leaving Shadow to his own thoughts.

**Me: and there you have it how was it I want to know, oh and sorry for it being a little short but at least it kinda explains some things right?**

**Senel: *huff* *puff* sorry im late Norma wouldnt stop bugging me.**

**Me: Late... oh right i forgot oh well maybe next time okay? at least help me do the last bit.**

**Senel: yeah sure.**

**Me: Great, but before we do why was Bubbles buggin ya.**

**Senel: she wanted to kno why i was in such a rush and i wouldn't tell her.**

**Me: Oh! dam she's nosy.**

**Both: Later!**


	14. topic of discussion

**Me: yeah yeah i kno been a while since i posted right, well my comp was copping out on me, but now its fixed so i can continue to write.**

**Senel: sorry im late, Norma held me up with her constant chatter.**

**Me: actually you're just in time man i just got started.**

**Senel: oh and wasn't there supposed to be another person here already.**

**Me: yeah speaking of which where is she.**

**Lyn: here i am.**

**Me: okay great now we can really get things rolling. so ladies and gentleman heres the newest chapter fresh from the oven.**

Chapter 14

"I wonder how he's doing." Romeria said to herself. It had been two weeks since the incident at Toha and in that time Romeria did nothing but eat, sleep, and stare out into the ocean, all the while thinking about her crush, Shadow. "Hey Ro., thinking about him are we?" Lyre asked stepping beside the little mage. Romeria eeped a bit before turning to her laguz friend with a scared looked on her face. "Lyre, please don't scare me like that." she requested. "Sorry Ro., anyway are you thinking about him?" Lyre asked. Romeria nodded and turned her head back to the oceanic horizon. "I'm really worried about him, what if he's dead, or taken prisoner?" Romeria asked the cat. "Okay I can't blame you for getting worried, but come on this is Shadow we're talking about here, I really doubt he'd get killed so easily, and anyway he made the choice to leave the group, so he has to be the one to face the consequences that will inevitably follow." Lyre said in a philosophical tone. "Lyre do you really need to say it like that? you're kinda scarin' me with that kind of talk." Romeria said backing away.

In the lower decks of the ship the mercenaries were using a certain sister of Lyre's was doing some thinking of her own. 'Come on Lethe, snap out of it! there is no way you could possibly like that stupid beorc.' She thought. More often than not Lethe had been getting these weird images of her and Shadow stuck in her head. Most of these images were of the two of them holding each other in the snowy fields of Daein. Lethe's latest image was not the case; however, it did fall under the 'getting married and having kids' category, except it wasn't just kids but also watching them grow up and having children of their own. 'Get real, as if you would fall for him of all people' was what she kept telling herself, but slowly, over the two weeks Shadow was gone, the images had grown stronger and more numerous thereby creating a change in the cat girl. "Ooooohhhh! Who am I trying to fool here!" she shouted that time. It was at this time that Ike decided to walk in on Lethe to see if she wanted to talk or something. "Lethe are you alright?" Ike inquired. Lethe turned to see ike standing in the doorway looking towards her worried. "It's nothing, okay, so what do you want commander?" Lethe asked. "Nothing, it's just that I heard you shout and thought maybe you wanted an open ear or something." the mercenary leader answered. "No, that's okay I'll be fine, but you might want to check on your sister, I think she might be sick or something." Lethe said changing the subject.

Moments after Ike left Lethe resumed her thoughts about the boy. 'There's no way I can like that guy, but if I did what would I do to get him to like me back?' 'I guess an apology would be a great start, after all the shit I put him through, it would be a miracle if he even forgave me much less returned whatever feelings I may have for him.' Lethe's thought. Her eyes suddenly started feeling heavy as if her body was telling her to rest. "Maybe a quick nap will help clear my thoughts." she said aloud. placing her head on a nearby pillow Lethe slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Ro. I'm going to check on my sister you gonna be okay by yourself for a little bit?" Lyre asked. Romeria nodded and her laguz companion walked off to the lower decks of the ship. It didn't take long before the pink clad cat reached the room her and her twin sister shared. Upon arrival however she tip toed to see if she can hear what Lethe was saying if anything at all. 'Now let's see what she really thinks of the guy.' she thought refering to Shadow. All Lyre heard however was a small amount of low breathing. Peeking into the room Lyre noticed that her sister had fallen asleep hugging one pillow while her head rested on another. "Aww! that's cute, I wonder who she thinks the pillow is?" she asked herself. Lyre walked over to her sleeping sister and placed a blanket over Lethe. Afterward she walked out of the room and proceeded to head back and talk more with Romeria.

"Hey Lyre, so how's Lethe?" Romeria asked. "She's sleeping right now, I'll check on her later." Lyre responded. "Don't you think it's strange, I mean before Shadow left she would pick fights with him, now that he's gone she seems a little, I don't know, sad." "I think she likes him, even if she doesn't admit it." "Well even if she does, I won't lose to her." "Oh?! So you like him too huh, well then, guess I'll have to just stand back and watch the sparks fly." both girls said. "So if you like Shadow, then why haven't you said anything to him yet?" Lyre asked curiously. "Wha-what?! I-I don't think I should." Romeria said nervously. "Oh? and why not, I mean you do like him don't you?" "Y-yes I do but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" "Then he's not worth fawning over, cut your losses and move on." They stopped talking for a little while to allow Romeria to think things through. 'Maybe I should give it a shot, The worst thing that can happen to me is if he rejects me as a lover, but it would be nice if he accepted my feelings.' she thought producing an image of the two in each others arms kissing.

Lethe awoke later that night not knowing how long she slept. Deciding to take a little stroll around the ship she slowly got out of bed rubbing her eyes. While out on the deck Lethe breathed deep the sea air and her mind began to wander. 'Why do I keep getting this wierd feeling that I'm being watched.' She thought looking around. Aside from Nasir, the ship's captain, and Soren there didn't appear to be anyone else around at this time. 'Maybe it's just my imagination getting the better of me, or it could be that dream I had earlier.' She thought holding herself. Lethe's dream involved her, Lyre, their parents, Shadow, and one other person whom she didn't recognize. In said dream Lethe and Lyre were introducing Shadow to their parents. Things started off well enough until Shadow started feeling real dizzy and eventually passed out. As Lyre helped him up onto the couch to rest a strange man appeared wielding a peculiar weapon. It looked like a scythe but this one seemed different from the usual scythes seen on farms. This one had two blades on the same end forming a crescent. The twins parents not liking this man already for barging into their home decided to attack without question, but the man only smirked as he swung his scythe at the two, killing them. Lyre was next to try and kill and the intruder, however she too fell before his might. Lethe was all who was left standing and the man smiled sadistically as he merely walked past Lethe over to the resting Shadow. "Finally, after all this time, the boy's power is within my grasp." He said boastfully. Lethe opened her mouth to get his attention unfortunately she couldn't speak a single word. Try as she might the cat couldn't make one sound, this was only made worse when she found out that she couldn't move. Lethe was completely helpless, and was forced to watch as the intruder reached out and into Shadow's body.

After several minutes of searching, the man finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out for Lethe to see. 'Is...is that Shadow's soul? That can't be, then that would mean...'She thought switching her view between Shadow's body and the ethereal object the man pulled out of him. "Now I believe the time for the resurrection is upon me, soon my precious sister shall be reborn and we will take revenge on the fools who wronged us!" the man monologued. Lethe sat there not believing what she saw, when she was finally able to move again she rushed over to Shadow and checked his heart to see if it was beating. Lethe's eyes went wide as she discovered that the boy's heart wasn't beating at all, he was dead. This was right about the time she woke up and gone for a walk on the upper deck of the ship. 'Shadow, please be alright, just let my dream be a dream and nothing more.' she thought gazing out into the ocean. The cat began to shudder as the images from her dream repeatedly showed themselves over and over again. it wasn't long before she started holding her body to try and stop herself from trembling. 'I think I really do love him otherwise I wouldn't be shaking this much, Lyre can take care of herself, and our parents are already dead, so I guess my sister was right all along I really do love Shadow.' Lethe thought as her body started to calm down.

**Me: wow i really need to get in gear here that was so short.**

**Senel: it wasn't that bad.**

**Lyn: yeah it was pretty good.**

**Me:thanks you two but the decision on that rests in the hands of the reviewers. so boys and girls of all ages plz plz plz review i worked hard on this.**

**All: See ya**


	15. start the training

**Me:yeah yeah i know its been ages well so what, its not like i meant to take long, but writers block kept me from finishing this thing, okay? Anyway heres the next chapter.**

Chapter 15

"Croix, are you certain that this boy is qualified to be a member of the Holy Guard?" a teal haired woman asked the swordmaster. "Yes, Sigrun honey, I am quite certain that he is more than qualified for it, besides didn't you say that the Holy Guard was a little short-handed as of late?" Croix asked the now named Sigrun. "I think we should at least test him, If what Captain Croix says is true then his apprentice would be a valuable asset to the Holy Guard, general." another woman told her commanding officer. "Very well Tanith, Croix, I'll give you one week to prepare your apprentice. In the meantime we have other pressing matters to attend to, such as thieves in the Grann Desert." Sigrun explained. "Thieves huh? Sigrun be honest, they're not thieves, thieves steal from just about anyone and kill them in the process to make sure they don't talk. These guys you're trying to deal with have never stolen a single object from anyone since they started stirring up trouble a few years ago." Croix lectured the Holy Guard leader. With that said Sigrun and Tanith left Croix's home to attend to their business while Croix himself decided to get to work on Shadow's training.

Speaking of Shadow, the entire time his teacher was talking to his fiance, he was sleeping soundly in a nice, comfy bed. A few hours later Shadow awoke to the sound of pots clashing overhead. "Wake up Shadow we've got training to do." Croix said passing his apprentice's gear over to him. "Why so early sensei?" Shadow asked groggily. "Because my boy, we're preparing you for a test to see if you're worthy of being in the Holy Guard." Croix said continuing to give Shadow his gear. "With all due respect sensei, I don't think I'm ready to be in the Holy Guard." Shadow said wondering why he was being tested in the first place. "Ah but that is where you're wrong my young apprentice, you are more than ready for this test." Croix reassured. "If that's the case sensei then why are you training me anyway?" Shadow asked giving his teacher a quizzical look. "Shadow you have one week before the test and I will not allow you to laze about when you could spend that time training plus you need to understand just what you're up against." Croiz explained. "I'm sorry sensei it's just that I'm not used to waking up so early and I'm trying to figure out why you want me to prepare I mean just what is this test anyway?" Shadow apologized.

Shadow was now regretting what he asked because as soon as he saw the look in his teachers eyes he knew that whatever the test was it was sure to be dangerous. "Well since you asked I'll tell you, this test involves one-on-one combat with an actual member of the Holy Guard, most likely an officer in your case." Croix said smirking. Shadow gulped, he wasn't expecting to fight an officer, his mind was abuzz with many possible opponents including the commanding officer and Croix's fiance, Sigrun. "s-s-Sensei, what are the chances of me having to fight your fiance?" Shadow asked nervously. "In your case the chances are high but not too high, you'll probably fight Commander Tanith, Sigrun's second in command, or lower." Croix answered honestly. Shadow breathed a sigh of relief, if it's Tanith who's his opponent then he _might_ just pass, Sigrun on the other hand was a different story, the boy thought that there was no way in hell he'd pass fighting her not after the demonstration he bore witness too a few weeks back.

_Flashback_

_In the center of a Begnion training field was a large crowd of soldiers and civilians. Apparently someone let loose some information that the leader of the Holy Guard was going to demonstrate a small portion of her power to some soldiers who thought they were better than her. Shadow and Croix approached the general in question to introduce Shadow to her before the match. "Sigrun honey, this is my apprentcie Shadow. Shadow this is my fiance and leader of the Holy Guard, Sigrun." Croix introduced the two to each other. "A pleasure to meet you Shadow I hear from my husband-to-be that you're a very promising swordsman." Sigrun said. "Likewise I'm sure general, to be honest I'm a little ambarassed, my sword style is self taught and therefore contains various flaws that anyone could see and utilize to their advantage so I'm hoping Croix-sensei can help me in that regard." Shadow explained._

_Minutes after the intorduction Sigrun was seen near the center of the human ring that was the battlefield with two warriors facing her. Sigrun was dressed in her traditional Holy Guard attire which consisted of silver armor over a white shirt and light blue pants. Her weapon of choice was a iron lance which was odd considering she was at a disadvantage against two axe-wielding warriors. Although Shadow wasn't paying attention to Sigrun's opponents mocking he could already tell that they were all talk. "Five thousand gold says Sigrun wipes the field with them." Croix said confidently. "You would expect anything less from your bride-to-be Croix?" Tanith asked. to be honest with herself the Holy Guard's second in command knew better than to ask since Croix was well known to being faithful to those he cares about, now wouldn't be any different. "Now Tanith, you should know better than to ask me such things, I mean really what kind of husband wouldn't stand behind their wife in such things?" Croix asked with a smirk._

_All Shadow did was blink and the match was over. Croix and Tanith snickered at the position Sigrun's opponents were in, though who wouldn't after seeing the two in what appeared to be the 69 position at the end of the match with their weapons completely shattered. "And that ladies and gentlemen is why you never fuck around with my fiance." Croix stated with amusement. "Croix, hunny you really should watch your language especially around the children." Sigrun scolded. Shadow honestly didn't care about his teacher's language so much. The one thing he did care about was facing Sigrun down in one-on-one combat, knowing that he would probably be dead in seconds. It didn't help Shadow's concern when said woman fought her two opponents with an iron lance, one of the two weakest brands made when it was on the verge of breaking itself._

_End Flashback_

Shadow shuddered at the memory while in the back of his mind the goddess he keeps sealed away was laughing uncontrollably. 'Ami please stop laughing it isn't funny.' Shadow thought. **'yes it is you were brave enough to tell Ike not to hold back in that sparring match but one demonstration from your teacher's wife-to-be and you start cowaring it's hilarious.' **said goddess exclaimed. Ignoring Ami to avoid a verbal confrontation, Shadow paid close attention to what his teacher's explanation of his training. "The first thing we're going to work on is your stance, while it is decent it could also stand to use a little more polishing so to speak, after which we'll go into striking speed and strength, you with me so far?" Croix asked. Shadow nodded a yes and his teacher continued right up until the man said "chakra building exercises" that peaked the boys curiosity. "Sensei what do you mean by 'chakra building exercises' what is chakra anyway?" Shadow voiced his curiosity. "Well to put it simply chakra is the energy used in various techniques and spells." Croix explained. "Now then we should start your training immediately that way you can get somewhat of an edge over your opponent, despite popular belief, the Holy Guard tend to spy on potential recruits to try and locate any and all weaknesses in their fighting styles which is why we'll be going to a secluded area to train." Croix continued to say.

The secluded location Croix spoke of was in the northeastern area of the Serenes Forest. A large clearing surrounded by dozens of trees and in the center of the clearing were what appeared to be training posts that have some minor damage done to them. As Shadow continued to examine the training ground he heard his teacher say "I rarely ever use this place for anything other than training and meditation and even in training I didn't do too much damage considering an incident that took place 20 years ago." Shadow had already heard from Sephiran about the Serenes massacre so to not have a hint of shock written on his face was pretty normal in Croix's eyes. "Anyway this is where we will be training for the next week, now then get into your stance and show me what you got." Croix ordered.

**Me: Well how do you like this one, good, bad, or do you not care as long as its up and not discontinued?**


	16. enroute to a meeting pt 1

**Me: Yo! sorry about not updating in a while writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks. But I'm back and though I'm loathe to admit it this chapter didn't exactly turn out the way i would've wanted it but its good enough. And apparently my guest decided to become a no show so on the reading.**

Chapter 16

Months have passed since Shadow started his training, the day of his test came quicker than he realized and although Shadow was nervous he had a feeling the he would pass. then his confidence disappeared when he saw that Commander Tanith was his opponent. If what he saw from Sigrun's demonstration was anything to go by than Tanith was going to murder him. It took several long hours into the fight before the match was called to a draw even though Shadow bore serious injuries and Tanith only had bumps and bruises. Regardless Shadow was accepted into the Holy Guard and he flourished unto two different training regiments, one being standard Holy Guard training, and the other from Croix deciding to help fine tune what Shadow already knows. Shadow also learned some new techniques during this time frame. the first technique was a water elemental technique called aqua edge which covered the blade edge of Shadow's sword completely in water, and the second technique was a wind element called azure edge which Shadow found to be very easy to use.

The past few months in the Holy Guard were both fun and trying depending on Taniths mood as she was responsible for keeping the other members in top form. In Shadow's mind, he thought that the commander was crazy for training them 60 feet into the ground on day one. He did have to admit though that the training regiment did wonders for everyone including himself. The empress of Begnion half the time since he got there was always watching them, or more specifically Shadow, and it was starting to creep him out. Then again you would be too if you had a 10-year old leering at you pervertedly while you trained almost everyday. Shadow's new attire is basically a Black trench-coat, a dark-green shirt, black pants, brown boots, a blood red belt, and White armor underneath it all, his sword was placed on his lower back just above his waist at a left-handed angle. The armor was a bit concerning for Shadow as the plating was thinner than most; however, Croix assured him that it would protect him by stating its history. Surprisingly enough it was blessed by the goddess Ami and was meant to only be used by a specific person and Shadow fit the bill, so to speak. That night Shadow asked Ami in his dreams about the armor and its history, hearing the goddess confirm most of it put the boy more at ease on wearing it. All in all Shadow was much better off as he is now.

This can not be said for his current predicament. Shadow, Sigrun, and Tanith were charged with protecting the empress while she went out to meet with Crimea's princess. Well, let's just say that the empress was being a _little_ impatient. "Sigrun how much longer must we wait for our ship to be ready?" the empress asked. "Empress Sanaki you just asked five minutes ago, please be patient, these things take time." Shadow said worried his response would set her off. "Shadow is right empress, if you keep asking at that rate nothing will get done. Listen, me and Tanith will keep an eye on things here, Shadow, you are to accompany the empress and do a little shopping for personal supplies or even gifts you never know." Sigrun said winking at the young girl that was her charge.

And so here he was, Shadow, the only male in the Holy Guard, wandering around the marketplace with the Empress of Begnion leading the way a few feet ahead. 'I'm starting to wonder if Sigrun planned this from the start.' Shadow thought as he watched Sanaki go from shop to shop looking for something, what it was he wasn't sure. Sanaki walked into a shop that sold specialty items with Shadow following closely behind. As the duo looked at the inventory on the shelves a sparkle from the front desk caught Sanaki's eye. Shadow noticed the look of curiosity in the empress' eyes and the two soon walked to said desk to take a closer look. As it turns out the object in question was a special talisman that took the shape of a sword with a magic tome behind it. "Excuse me sir might you tell me a little about this object over here?" Sanaki asked pointing to the talisman. "Ah yes, certainly ma'am, this particular talisman was brought here to Begnion a few decades ago by a swordsman from a far off land." the clerk stated getting both the empress' and Shadow's attention. "A far off land but I thought that Tellius was the only continent that survived the flood." Sanaki said. "That's what I told the man but apparently he didn't believe me. At any rate, he told me that his wife wanted him to sell the talisman to earn some gold so that he could buy medicine for her, apparently she was very ill." the clerk continued to explain. "Did the man ever make it back to her?" Shadow asked. "No, unfortunately he was ambushed by bandits days later and they stole it from him, along with whatever gold that remained from the purchase." the clerk said solemnly. Shadow and Sanaki both looked down, sad that the man who tried so hard to help his wife was killed before he could get to her.

Sanaki decided to purchase the talisman (well really she asked Shadow to buy it since she didn't bring any money with her.) and was currently walking down the middle of the marketplace with Shadow in tow with a sack full of vulneraries, elixers, and several belts with weapons wrapped around him. The duo were making there way back towards the dock when they heard a scream. "Aaaaaahhhhhh Bandits!" a woman screamed. Shadow started to worry about not only the empress' safety but the civilians as well. He gave Sanaki everything he bought for the troops and said "Empress go back to General Sigrun and Commander Tanith now, I'll handle the bandits." Sanaki nodded her head and left, but not before telling Shadow to be careful. Shadow nodded once, turned, and ran towards where the commotion was all the while Sanaki was thinking 'Please come back safely Shadow, don't wind up like that swordsman.'

Shadow made his way towards the bandits, weaving in and out of the fleeing townspeoples paths. He soon made it to the town square and saw that the bandits in question had already captured a few of the women and killed several men. "Ahahahaha, yes, these girls will make fine editions to our slave ring" the bandit leader laughed. "Aye boss but what should we do if we run into the Begnion army, I heard the Holy Guard is here along with the empress." one of the leaders flunkies said. "Bah they're probably on a ship miles away by now, even if they did hear of our plunderin' of this wee village they can't do anything to stop us." the leader gloated. Shadow decided that he had had enough of hearing this asshole's loud mouth and wanted to do something about it, so he made himself known. "Alright you arrogant ass I think it's time someone shut you up, permanently." Shadow shouted. "Oy who's gonna stop me, you? You gotta be kiddin' me yer just a wee lad." the bandit leader laughed. "Actually, yeah, I am." Shadow smirked.

"Boy you have no idea who yer messin' with, Get 'em boys" the leader shouted. As the bandits charged at Shadow the boy just stood there and waited. A part of his training involved waiting for just the right moment to strike at his enemies. Shadow also happened to know a very useful technique for it too; the Mortal Draw. Shadow had remembered how to do it from when he was a child and his friend Link was practicing to perform it in battle. It took a few weeks but our hero was able to master the technique. Breaking himself out of his stupor Shadow noticed that the first bandit to charge was within range of the Mortal Draw and, with the speed he gained from his training, quickly unsheathed his sword, sliced the bandit in half, and got into his sword stance. Blood sprayed from the body of the bandit as his intestines dropped to the ground before the rest of him did. The other bandits and brigands stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what happened to their comrad. They looked at Shadow with a mixture of fear and hatred when the boy spoke up, "So, who's next huh?".

"Hey what's wrong with y'all? Don't let a lil brat like 'im get the better of ye just cuz he caught one of ye off guard!" the bandit leader shouted. The others immediately toughened up at their leader's words had charged yet again at Shadow. 'Well i can see that these guys are either confident or just plain stupid, there's nothing to these guys except brute force.' Shadow thought as he downed another bandit with his sword. Finally after killing the last of the flunkies Shadow turned his gaze towards their leader and though he didn't show it, the prince was feeling very exhausted (hey you would be feeling the same way if you fought several bandits alone). "So, it's just you and me now." Shadow said looking across the blood-stained battlefield at the leader. "Oh ho ho, so you think that just 'cause you killed a few worthless flunkies you think yer a real badass, well I have news for you, yer just a brat who got lucky!" the bandit leader shouted furiously. "It's not luck pal, it's skill, and truthfully I've been holding back the entire time." Shadow said calmly.

The bandit leader, upon hearing what the boy said charged at Shadow in an unnaturally aggressive manner. To put it simply he was attacking blindly hoping the kid would mess up and die. Shadow on the other hand knew that his opponent would lash out like this if provoked the right way and was again waiting, but this time it was for a chance to attack his opponent in one swift blow, in the meantime he had been dodging and blocking every attack that was aimed at him not wanting the bandit to know about the blessed armor underneath his clothing. His chance finally came when the leader swung his axe too wide leaving him open. Not wasting a perfect opportunity Shadow quickly thrust his sword into the bandit's heart and pulled it to the left... hard, this caused the blade to quickly cut through the bandits torso along with his heart and lungs. Blood gushed everywhere as the source of it fell to ground in a bloody heap. With the battle over Shadow stumbled over the women who were held against their wills. "A-are... you... al-alright?" Shado asked exhaustion finally sweeping over his body. When the girls nodded they rushed to Shadow's aid when he collapsed to the ground.

Shadow awoke hours later in what appeared to be a cabin, most likely on the ship the holy guard chartered for the meeting with Crimea's princess. In an attempt to lift himself up, Shadow noticed that something weighed him down and, upon looking down he noticed the sleeping form of empress Sanaki who held the talisman tightly in her hand. 'Poor girl, she must have been worried sick about me.' he thought reaching a hand out to stroke her long, flowing, indigo hair. When Shadow began stroking Sanaki's hair it earned him a appreciative moan from the empress which put a soft smile on the swordsman's face. Sadly all things must eventually come to an end as Sigrun and Tanith walked into the room. "Well now, I see that you've finally come to Shadow." Sigrun smiled. Shadow, realizing that he got caught stroking the empress' hair quickly retracted his hand and turned away not wanting to let anyone see the blush on his face. Sanaki slowly started to stir when the hand that stroked her head left suddenly and she opened her eyes to see Shadow wide awake. Turning her head the empress saw the reason why Shadow stopped what he was doing seeing the two top officers of her Holy Guard staring at them.

"Well since you're feeling better I only have one thing to say: do not leave the empress to carry the things **you** bought back to us." Sigrun scolded. Shadow apologized to both his general and the empress for such an action and vowed never to do it again. He did however state why he did so in the first place. "Well I suppose we'll let you off with that warning, but only this once. Now why don't you rest a little more Shadow, you wouldn't do anyone good by trying to wander the ship in your condition and we only just left port." Tanith ordered. Shadow nodded and allowed his body to fall onto the bed and hoped that he recovered fully soon. He would never realize until later that the empress didn't leave his cabin and sat in a chair nearby.

end chapter 16

**Me: Well what do you think, like i said it didn't turn out quite how I wanted it but it's still good right. give me some feedback here people some real feedback adding to your favs can only keep me going for so long. cya.**


	17. enroute to a meeting pt 2

**Me: FINALLY! After... how long was i gone? Oh right well over a year! I get this friggin thing up it so is not easy trying to remember specific points in time especially in video games. Plus let's face it I lazy, the only saving grace for this story is the fact that I adopted another person****'s fic. Anyway please welcome Norma Beatty and Moses Sandor aka 'Bubbles' and 'Red'  
**

**Norma: Wow you invited me back. Why?**

**Me: Why indeed... Where's Moses?  
**

**Moses: Right here, sorry got caught up in th' sight of this here tiny studio.  
**

**Me: yes yes I know it's small but you know what I don't give a fuck I'm exhausted another reason for the delay folks is that I finally got a job. I'm workin at Wendy's.  
**

**Norma: OOOH OOOOH can I have a burger.  
**

**Me: no sorry didn't bring any care for a pizza though.  
**

**Norma/Moses: sure (grabs slices)  
**

**Me: Don't ask folks just read, review, and do anything else you feel is necessary.  
**

Chapter 17

A few days after the bandit incident Shadow had finally been released from his cabin, his first immediate thought being 'It doesn't take this long for my body to recover no matter how much they say otherwise.' The 14 year old swordsman had been busy keeping the soldiers in line while Tanith and Sigrun were away, but the only one who was making it extremely difficult for him was a blue armored knight named Gatrie. And by extremely difficult I mean the guy was constantly trying to flirt with at least one girl a day, and a different one each day. It was morning now, Shadow had just finished strapping on his armor and started covering it with his clothes when the empress opened the door. "Shadow, there seems to be a storm brewing close by, the ship's captain wants to know what you want him to do." Sanaki stated. Shadow stopped to think about all the possibilities the storm could bring. 'Hmm, the doesn't sound good. For one, we're on a ship that can easily break against rocks, and two we're in armor which weighs us down.' he thought for a little longer before walking towards the captain having decided that he should gain more information before making his dicision. It didn't take long for the boy to reach the ship's captain, "How far is the storm Captain?" Shadow asked. "Judging by the clouds I'd say at least a couple of hours it also seems that we can't avoid it." the captain said analytically. Shadow pondered for a moment the best course of action for the situation before saying "Alright we need all our supplies on the lower decks to prevent us from losing them in the storm then we should drop the anchor so that the ship doesn't move around much, the only thing we can't control at the moment is the ship capsizing during the storm, so we'll just have to pray that doesn't happen."

Hours later the storm had hit them with full force, the ship rocking to and fro on the waves. Inside the soldiers struggled to keep the supplies still while Shadow and the empress remained in one of the rooms. Even though they were indoors the two children could literally feel the ship lurching back and forth. While for the most part Shadow was okay Sanaki was not her face had turned green from the swaying and she was struggling to keep her lunch down. Finally the young empress could no longer keep her food from returning and proceeded to puke in a corner. "I take it you've never been on a boat before your eminence?" Shadow asked as he rubbed the poor girls back. "No I haven't Shadow...*blech*...Do you think I can have a bag or something to throw up in?" Sanaki threw up a little more. Shadow ran out the door and rushed to get a few bags for the empress. After several minutes of looking in one of the storage rooms, he finally found what he was looking for. "Alright time to go back, still I wonder why I haven't started vomiting yet." Shadow asked himself. _'If I had to guess i'd say it's because of me, see as a jinchuuriki you are essentially immune to poison and most illnesses, this is because my chakra as your teacher calls energy is constantly flowing through you in miniscule amounts.' _Ami explained._ 'Or maybe I'm just not capable of getting seasick, though I must say thank you for the immunity tidbit you provided, now I know that poisons have no effect on me.' _Shadow said. _'Fine, go with that, anyway you might want to go back to the little girl she must be filling the room with puke by now.'_ Ami instructed.

Moments later Shadow enters the room he left the empress in only to be bombarded with the horrific odor that is her vomit. Quickly scanning the room Shadow found his charge lying in bed looking worse for wear. "Your eminence how are you feeling?" Shadow asked. "I feel like crap that's how I feel, and this room stinks." Sanaki responded. _'Tell me about it, but it's your own fault seeing as how you're the one who was creating the stink.'_ Shadow thought as he lifted the empress from her bed. It took a little time for Shadow to find another empty room, and by the time that he did the apostle had already filled three bags full of vomit. After setting Sanaki down Shadow proceeded to dispose of the now filled bags. "let's see now where should I put you, I guess I could toss you overboard but then I risk getting tossed myself. Oh well, you can't get anywhere in life without taking a few risks so its off the ship you go." Shadow said out loud.

After exiting the interior of the ship, Shadow carefully made his way over the starboard railing where he inteded to throw away the bags. However caution was no longer necessary as the ship and everyone in it was now away from the storm. "Huh...I wonder how long we've been stuck inside?" shadow asked himself. After Shadow threw the bags off the ship he returned to the soldiers to let them know that the storm had passed and that they should return to their original posts. Minutes passed afterward and the empress was free to heave over the side as much as she wanted though lucky for all of them it was no longer a problem. Sanaki's stomach had settled and she was resting in her quarters, unfortunately for a few soldiers they were required by the ship's captain to clean up the mess the empress had made. So here they were continuing their voyage with Shadow looking out towards the vast blue sea.

Night came sooner than expected for our young hero, not feeling the least bit tired Shadow continued to stare out into the ocean thinking about random topics to pass the time. 'Hey Ami, why did you choose me to be sealed into, wouldn't anyone else be better suited to your task?' Shadow asked. 'Under normal circumstances I wouldn't even be in this realm it's a law of the heavens that the gods and goddesses who govern the universe aren't allowed to intervene with the mortal realm unless it's absolutely nessecary. Though that didn't stop Ashera from trying to destroy my work on this particular world.' Ami said muttering the last part under her breath. 'Uh-huh anyway, that still doesn't answer my question.' Shadow stated. 'Let's just say that you're more important than you realize.' Ami said cryptically. Leaving the conversation at that Shadow gave a big yawn and decided now was as good a time as any to turn in for the night.

Morning came quicker than Shadow expected as the young swordsman got up, dressed, and headed out of his cabin towards the deck. As he made his way down the hall towards the stairs the Ship suddenly lurched to the side as if it was struck by something. Regaining his balance Shadow immediately rushed outside to see what was going on to find another ship next to their own with guys setting up boarding planks. "This isn't good, everyone prepare for battle!" Shadow shouted rallying the soldiers to defend the ship. "Shadow what's going on?" the empress asked. "Your eminence, I need you get below deck now, we're under attack." Shadow instructed. Nodding the Empress quickly fled below deck as told and found an empty room furthest from the stairs. Making sure that his charge was safe, Shadow turned in time to see the soldiers being pushed back by the unknown brigands who were trying to get on board. 'Damn, this is not something we need right now. And just when the rest of the Holy Guard are away too.' Shadow thought angrily as he brandished his sword and charged to the forefront.

The days seemed to fly by for the Greil Mercenaries and the young princess of Crimea as their ship sailed closer and closer to Begnion shores. Lethe in particular was eager to get this assignment over with, just so she can go home and clear her head of what she had dubbed "impure thoughts". I know what your thinking "but narrator that phrase has a different context." let me just say that that phrase is broader than you realize. You see these so called "impure thoughts" involved Shadow in some way, shape, or form. Everytime the cat laguz had these thoughts, she would immitate a tomato and try to hide from anyone and everyone. It wouldn't do to have a beorc/laguz relationship. That was what Lethe kept telling herself anyway, but deep down we all know the girl's real thoughts. At any rate, currently the orange cat was listening in on a conversation between Begnion's second in command, a woman named Tanith, and commander Ike and princess Elincia. That was when an unknown pegasus knight flew down and whispered something in Tanith's ear. "Say what now?" Tanith shouted furiously. "F-f-f-forgive me commander but the general and the other's have been busy keeping the ship's reinforcements from arriving." the smaller knight said fearfully. This seemed to calm Tanith down a bit before turning her attention to Ike and Elincia. "I'm truly sorry about all this but I'd like to ask a favor of you." Tanith stated. Elincia and Ike stared at the woman confusedly until Tanith filled them in on the situation. It seemed as if, according to what Lethe was hearing, beorc pirates were attempting to raid the Begnion Vessel not knowing that a small regiment of soldiers and one member of the Holy Guard were on the ship ready to defend the empress at all costs.

Without any hesitation the princess and mercenary commander both agreed to aid the Apostle, most likely to garner a favor or something equally as rediculous. Minutes passed before the Begnion Ship came into full view, and the sounds of battle echoed through the air. Clashing steel and screams of pain filled the ears of everyone within hearing range. 'Well it's not as if we can back down now.' Ike thought as he readied a steel sword recently forged personally for him. Lethe on the other hand was more focused on who her first victim would be in this battle. 'hmmm...I could "accidentally" kill one of those Begnion beorc, then again that might cause me an early grave, oh to hell with it pirates it is, after all they're the reason why me and Lyre became orphans.' she thought as the memory of her deceased mother appeared in her mind. "Alright everyone let's aid the Begnion soldiers... and try not to kill them by accident." Ike said as his hand picked mercenaries followed him into battle.

For a brief moment Shadow was starting to consider that maybe he had bad luck as a soldier reported another ship approaching the port side. Deciding to count how many were on the vessel himself Shadow turned and was surprised to find that the ship belonged to Elincia, Ike, and their entourage of mercenaries. Relief then washed over the boy like a large wave as Shadow told the rest of the soldiers that help had arrived and to push the enemy back. Ike was just as surprised as Shadow had been to find that the Holy Guard member was Shadow himself, but with this discovery came a question, "What was Shadow doing in Begnion anyway." Ike asked himself. The ranger couldn't think anymore on the subject as Shadow was fast approaching. "Ike, good to see you, we could certainly use the help." Shadow said gladly. The two swordsman talked about the brigand problem before a scream of pain alerted them that the defensive line was being broken.

_At the same time_

Lethe couldn't believe her eyes, Shadow, the boy who left so many months ago was right in front of her in a Swordmaster's garb. 'Just how strong are you?' Lethe thought as she stared at the boy as he and Ike talked before a scream filled the air. Turning sharply Lethe Looked on as the source of the scream fell, blood spurting from the slash to his neck. "Right we'll talk later, for now let's deal with these guys." Shadow said before he unsheathed his sword and charged into the battle.

**Me: HA! Take that you bastards!**

**Norma: why did you say that?  
**

**Me: I think I finally lost my marbles or it could be that I mistook this paper plate for a pizza slice and tried eating it.  
**

**Moses: Ya sure that ya didn't go crazy or nuthin.  
**

**Me: hmmmmmmmm, yeah I'm sure anyway like I said before read, review, and do anything else that might be necessary.**

**All: BYE!  
**


	18. authors notedon't kill me please!

Greetings loyal readers I regret to inform you that due to the BS that this site is pulling I will not be uploading anymore chapters. I sincerely apologize, but until this issue is resolved the fanfics that I have right now are under risk of deletion. If you believe that this is utter crap like me and the other authors then please spread the word and the letter placed below. If all goes well then i'll post as many chapters as i have written at the time the issue itself is resolved. Until then again I'm sorry.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1

shadow0888


End file.
